Zero's Fleet
by Colonel Amiruddin Arif
Summary: This Major Amiruddin again with another Kancolle crossover this time with the Familiar of Zero. Let's see what happens when Louise botches a suicide attempt and ends up in another world where girls whom are reincarnations of ships old fight an mysterious enemy for control of the seven seas. Saito appears but not as you expect
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is your good friend Major Amiruddin again, here with another Kantai Collection crossover this time with the Familiar of Zero this time better.

The inspiration came really from the rest of the Familiar of Zero crossover where poor old Louise or as everyone like to call her, Zero summon from another world, a character whom will become her familiar and also her servant but I have also seen stories with a darker turn where Louise commits suicide but instead is transported to another world then is transported back and I have decided on the later as it seems more interesting.

Well let's get this started.

Chapter 1: ZERO

2024

San Francisco Bay

This once busy stretch of water was still and quiet filled only with what were once mighty warships now rusting and mangled hulks. However the eerie silence was shattered when a fleet of ship girls, a new weapon of war, developed to combat the new threat that emerged that rendered all existing warships inadequate. These ship girls originated in Japan but the technology soon spread across the globe. Now a fleet of these ship girls were now tasked in liberating San Francisco as a part of a joint American-Canadian-Japanese Naval Counteroffensive called Operation Ocean Freedom which aims to liberate the Pacific Ocean. The operation had gone for well as the Japanese and Americans pushed the Abyssals, the culprit for robbing the human race of their aquatic passageways. Now leading the assault on the liberation of the San Francisco Bay was a commander that in the few short years of her service has produced stunning victories at the battles of Midway, Hawaii, Vancouver and Seattle. This commander had a strange nickname, "Zero" but no one dares ridicule her with that name instead they said out of respect. She leads her fleet into battle once more

JSDS Yamashiro

"Commander, we are approaching the Golden Gate Bridge" Ōyodo, a ship girl and secretary to Commander "Zero" said.

"So we have, Hatsuyuki" Zero said.

"Yes, commander" Hatsuyuki turned from her comms interface.

"Tell Tone and Chikuma to launch reconnaissance seaplanes immediately" Zero ordered.

"Hai" Hatsuyuki said as she turned to her comms.

"Commander, Tone and Chikuma have acknowledged and have begun seaplane launching operations" Hatsuyuki said.

"Good" Zero responded.

"Ma'am, Fleet Admiral Francis Nimitz is on the line and live feed" Kisaragi said.

"Patch him in, Kisaragi" Zero answered as she tapped a glass monitor. Then on that screen appeared the image of a middle age man who wore a US Navy officer whites. This man who is the current COMPACFLT or Commander of the US Pacific Fleet was the descendent of the same admiral that led the US Navy to victory against the Imperial Japanese Navy, Fleet Admiral Chester Nimitz. Francis Nimitz was just like his great grandfather but his situation was in a direr as the US Pacific Fleet's two fleet, US 3rd Fleet and US 7th Fleet suffering heavily with few ships remaining but he managed to hold on until the new ship girls arrived thus turning the tide of war. He is now the commander of the naval assets for Operation Ocean Freedom.

"Good Morning, Admiral Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière" Nimitz said.

"Please sir, just call me Zero, my real name bring up…unwanted memories" Louise said.

"Sorry, I had always though the nickname was an insult but it seems that it is the other way around" Nimitz apologized.

"It is fine sir, everyone makes that mistake" Louise said.

"Well now, Admiral Zero as you know Operation Blackjack is a go and your fleet will be the spearhead of the attack" Nimitz said.

"Aye-aye sir" Louise said.

"However, because of pressure from the States, I will assign a second commander to push alongside you" Nimitz said. Louise raised an eyebrow but she knew why Nimitz was doing this, it was because to rally the morale of the people.

"I understand why, to rally the morale of the people?" Louise said.

"Yes, that would be the reason" Nimitz said.

"So who am I to share the honour of spearheading the attack with?" Louise asked.

"It is someone you know quite well" Nimitz said as another image appeared. Louise smiled slightly as she knew who it was. It was her close friend, Admiral Josephine Halsey, who as her great grandfather once was, is the commander of the US 3rd Fleet, Louise and Josephine had become close friends after the Battle of Midway II.

"Good Morning, Zero, how are you?" Halsey asked.

"I am good, thank you" Louise smiled.

"Hey, I am glad that we are working with each other again, now the Abyssals are definitely going to hell" Halsey smiled.

"Yes, the sooner we defeat them, the better" Louise said.

"Alright, I have to get my fleet ready, I see you later Zero" Halsey said as she signed out.

"See you later as well" Louise said.

"Well Zero, you have your orders, I wish you the best of luck" Nimitz said.

"I will do my best, sir" Louise saluted to the Fleet Admiral who returned the salute before signing off.

"Ma'am, Tone and Chikuma's reconnaissance planes have finished their recon run" Hatsuyuki said.

"What did they find?" Louise asked.

"They have spotted a Wo-class aircraft carrier, an understrength battleship squadron, a heavy cruiser squadron, a light cruiser squadron and two destroyer squadrons" Hatsuyuki said. All the destroyer girls in the bridge of the helicopter carrier became silent as they turned to their commander.

"Ōyodo, which fleets do we have at sea?" Louise asked.

"We have Yamato's First Battle Fleet, Nagato' Second Battle Fleet, Akagi's First Carrier Fleet, Shōkaku's Second Carrier Fleet, Tone's First Cruiser Fleet, Chikuma's Second Cruiser Fleet and Shioi's Submarine Fleet in the in the battle sector while Jintsu's First Support Fleet and Tenryuu's Second Support Fleet in the defense sector" Ōyodo answered.

"So we have about sixty one ship girls on deck with another eighteen in reserve, a helicopter carrier, five guided missile destroyers, four destroyers, six frigates and two submarines" Louise said.

"Yes" Ōyodo said.

"And including Admiral Halsey's Third Fleet, comprising of 45 ship girls, two supercarriers, three guided missile cruisers, six guided missile destroyers and three submarines; we have a hundred and six ship girls against possibly two hundred and fifty Abyssals" Louise deduced.

"Yes, admiral" Ōyodo said. Everyone in the bridge of the ship turned to await the orders of their admiral.

"Hatsuyuki, inform Shioi to begin assault on the Abyssals, I want confusion amongst the ranks, then have the rest to attack the confused Abyssals" Louise ordered.

"Hai, Commander" Hatsuyuki replied.

"Prepare for war" Louise said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blast from the Past

Mouth of the San Francisco Bay

The ship girls of the Admiral Zero's Fourth Fleet looked at what stretch in front of them and over their heads, it was the Golden Gate Bridge or what was remains of the bridge. The road deck was torn up with massive chucks ripped out of it.

"That will take forever to rebuild" Mutsu stated as she looked at the damaged bridge.

"Yes, this war has been a destructive one, which is why we must defeat the Abyssals" Nagato replied.

"What is that?!" Inazuma shouted as she pointed to something beyond the bridge and shrouded by fog. Everyone turned to look at what it was. It was a large steel object that was protruding out of the bay.

"What is that?" Tone asked.

"I am not sure" Chikuma said.

"I have the answer" Another ship girl, this one was an American one. She had ten 14 inch guns equipped and she had a cigar in her mouth. She wore an old US naval uniform one from an era long gone with a cowboy hat to cap it all off.

"USS Texas" Nagato said.

"It is good to see you again, Nagato" Texas said as she tipped her hat.

"So what is that object?" Ise asked.

"That, my Japanese friends, is a Gerald R. Ford class aircraft carrier, hull number CVN-80" Texas said.

"C…CVN-80?" Haguro stuttered and as if scripted the fog dissipated enough to reveal what the hull metal object was.

"That's…" Kongō shocked to finish her sentence.

"Enterprise" Kirishima uttered.

"The Big E" Ashigara said as the ship girls approached the once mighty and majestic aircraft carrier now a half sunken wreck with some of her planes still strapped to her flight deck.

"The ninth ship to hold the name, the first and only to be sunk in battle and she is my good friend's descendant" Another ship said, this one an aircraft carrier but also had five inch guns on her shoulders. She wore an old cavalry uniform but without its hat. She had with her a musket and a flight deck. It was clear who this girl was.

"Lexington, it is good to see you are alright" Texas said.

"It is good to see you are still giving them a hard time" Lexington said

"That is true but with you where, it would be easier" Texas said.

"And she is not the only one that is alright" Another ship girl said.

"Lexington II is here as well, this is going to be interesting" Texas smiled.

"It is unfortunate that Yorktown and Enterprise are not here" Lexington II said.

"Yes it is unfortunate but what are we to do? Yorktown is still recovering and Enterprise is still out after the battle for Portland" Lexington said sadly.

"This is Shioi calling in, we have commenced the torpedo attack, the Abyssal ships are in disarray, we have also sunk two light cruisers and three destroyers, and we will be continuing attack.

"This is Admiral Zero, roger, Yamato, Nagato, you lead the charge, Akagi and Shōkaku, I want you to provide air cover" Zero radioed.

"This is Nagato; I comply, beginning attack now" Nagato radioed.

"This is Yamato, I am moving out now" Yamato radioed.

"This is Admiral Halsey; I want Texas's Battlegroup and Missouri's Battlegroup to assist Yamato and Nagato's Fleets, Lexington's Carrier Group, I want you to keep the skies clear" Halsey radioed.

"Roger, I am moving out with the girls" Texas said.

"Roger" Missouri, another ship girl said. This made Texas yelp in surprise.

"God damn it, Missouri! Can you actually talk more often? I hate it when you suddenly speak up" Texas grumbled.

"I think we should call you Mysterious Mo instead of Mighty Mo" Fuso pointed out. The ship girls soon went into combat amongst the remains of cargo ships and warships.

"Eat lead bitches!" Houston barked.

"This is USS Zumwalt, our forward gun is damaged but we can still use it" An American destroyer radioed.

"This JSDS Fubuki (Atago class), we have suffered light damage to our stern but we can still manage" A Japanese destroyer radioed.

"This Musashi orders to take out those Abyssal vermin" Musashi barked.

"Annihilate targets" Missouri said.

"Shessh, Missouri, you got to speak up more often or people are going to think you are a robot or something" New Jersey said.

"Oh" Missouri answered.

"God damn it" New Jersey grumbled.

After a while the Abyssals were pushed back to the island of Alcatraz.

"Alright, we have pushed them back to their last stronghold" Nachi smiled.

"All units, you know what to do" Zero ordered.

"Everyone, open fire on those bitches" Halsey ordered.

"Roger!" All ship girls opened fire and the Battleship Princess on Alcatraz was destroyed. With its destruction the dark clouds above immediately dissipate into the wind.

"This is Nagato; Abyssal base on Alcatraz has been destroyed, San Francisco Bay is liberated" Nagato radioed.

"Excellent work, Nagato, once again you have shown why you are my best girl" Zero said.

JSDS Yamashiro

"This Nagato; Abyssal Base on Alcatraz has been destroyed, San Francisco Bay is liberated" Nagato radioed. Everyone in the bridge exploded into celebration.

"Congratulations, commander! Another victory" Ōyodo smiled.

"No, this was a joined victory between the US Navy and the Japanese Self Defense Navy, I played only a small part, Ōyodo" Louise said.

"You are as humble as always, ma'am" Niyodo said.

"This is a far cry from my first battle" Louise said.

"That is true" Ōyodo said.

"It was three years ago…" Louise said.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Three Years Ago

Halkeginia

Tristain

Tristain Academy of Magic

Louise's POV

"I can't take it anymore" I cried as I had reached my breaking point.

"_The ridiculing, being looked down upon is too much for me to handle anymore. I can't take it anymore. Any more and I will burst! This has to end…end? End my life? Yes…yes! Yes! Ending my life will end the ridiculing and everyone else would be happy to know that I am gone_" I thought as I sat on my bed. I looked around for something to kill myself with.

"The kitchen" I uttered as an idea came to my mind. I snuck into the kitchen and I saw a long knife on the table.

"_Perfect_" I thought as I picked up the knife and looked at it.

"Louise?" I heard someone said. I turned to see the maid, Siesta, the only one person who treats me with any kindness. Her eyes widened when she saw what I held, I can imagine the terrified thoughts running through her mind.

"Sorry Siesta" I said, I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Louise! No!" Siesta shouted as she tried to run towards me.

"Brimir, please take pity on this soul" I said as I sliced at my throat. My vision soon grew dim and the last thing I saw was Siesta was approaching me before my world grew dark. It was silent and cold, then a figure appeared in front of me. It was a young woman, dressed in white.

"It is not your time, young Vallière" The lady in white said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Verrona, the Story Teller and your story doesn't end here, young Vallière" The lady said.

"Are you bringing me back to my old world?" I asked as I feared what awaits me if I returned.

"No, you destined for great things but I sense you cannot achieve those aims in your old world as you are oppressed but in the new world you will" Verrona said.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"A world where the oceans have been taken over by a mysterious enemy and you are to lead a number of gifted girls to war against this enemy" Verrona said.

"But, are you sure I am the right one, I have done nothing but fail, every time I try a spell, there is an explosion instead" I said sadly.

"Do not worry, Louise, where you are going, no-one will know who you were and you will be able to start anew" Verrona said.

"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully as I felt that I was not the right one for the task she was implying.

"You are the one, Louise, you are the commander who will assist these gifted girls to achieve victory" Verrona said.

"Alright but how can I lead them, I myself do not know how to lead a group properly, I do not even know how to function in a military" I said.

"That will be changed" Verrona said. Suddenly I felt something crawling up my body; I looked down and saw a strange blob rapidly engulfing my legs.

"What is that?! And what is it doing to me?" I screamed in terror. The blob was already up to my chest and was crawling up my neck and arms.

"Oh, I am sorry, Louise but in order for you to function in the new world, certain things need to be changed, good luck, rear admiral" Verrona saluted as she began to dissipate into the darkness. I tried to reach out but I couldn't move from my spot.

"Please, don't leave me…please" I said just as the blob engulfs my face, it became dark.

"AH!" I shouted as I shot my eyes open as I wanted to be out of the darkness. I then found myself inside a LAV…wait how do I know this, what is going on? Where are we going? Where am I in the first place? Oh I am so confused.

"Ma'am, are you, alright back there?" The driver asked. I looked at him via the rear view mirror; he was a young man with black hair and brown eyes. This was all strange, is this strange world Verrona mentioned.

"Oh, I just had a nightmare that is all" I lied.

"That is good to hear, ma'am" The soldier replied.

"_I see that you are awake, welcome to your new world, Louise, now before you ask, I know you are wondering what happened to you_" Verrona's voice was heard in my head

"Yes" I whispered so not be heard by the driver.

"_That blob was a transformative gel which I used to transform you into what you are now, if you don't believe me just go and look for yourself_" Verrona said. I looked down and I was surprised. In place of my young girl's body was a bigger older body clad in a white uniform under a black double breasted black coat. I also noticed that my hair was tied back into a pony tail with a white peaked cap which had a fouled anchor underneath a cherry blossom bordered on the sides and bottom by ivy vines and that my chest was quite large.

"Did you give me this?" I asked my hands motioning to my body especially around my chest area. I think my driver noticed because he spoke up.

"*Ahem*, ma'am, can you reframe from holding your chest like that, it is distracting…" The driver said.

"Oh I am sorry" I said embarrassedly. Verrona giggled slightly.

"_I am sorry if you don't like it, do you want to change?_" Verrona asked.

"No, I am fine" I whispered.

"_I bet you are wondering where all this new knowledge you possess came from?_" Verrona asked. I nodded.

"What did you do?" I asked softly.

"_I gave you the knowledge of a naval officer because you will be in charge of a naval force so you will need the skills to do so without making you become too much of a fool_" Verrona said. Just then I had snapshots of memories of me going to naval academy, meeting friends, graduating, first command, promotions and the rest.

"Thank you Verrona, for giving me a second chance" I said.

"_No problem but you might have to face your past, well, bye for now Louise_" Verrona said as she left.

"Wait…oh well, looks like I am on my own from now" I said to myself.

"Ma'am, we are 10 km from the Yonabaru Naval Base" The driver said as he glanced over to me.

"Thank you…" I paused as I struggled to remember the driver's name.

"Private Akashi Hiraga, ma'am" The driver said.

"Thank you, Private Hiraga, sorry about that, I just have a lot on my mind right now" I half lied.

"That is alright ma'am, you must be thinking about how are you to manage your fleet and your ship girls" Private Hiraga said.

"That is true" I said. We soon arrived at the main building of Yonabaru Naval Base, a base that has been recently constructed.

"Alright, here is your destination, ma'am" Private Hiraga said. I got out of the LAV with my suitcase in hand.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Hiraga" I smiled to the Private Hiraga.

"Ma'am, I was just following my orders" he said as he got back into the LAV and drove off. I looked at the building that would be my office and took in a breath.

"Here goes nothing" I breathed out. I entered the administration building to have a teddy bear thrown at my face. It knocked my cap off and made me fall on my ass.

"Oh no, it is the admiral" Someone said. I could hear footsteps racing away from me.

"Shimakaze! Amatsukaze!" Another voice shouted.

"It is alright" I said as I dusted myself off. I looked up to see a tall woman wearing a white top and a white skirt with metal horns on her head, a collar like necklace around her neck and a metal belt. She also had long black hair.

"Anyway, let me help you up" She said as she extended her hand.

"Thank you" I thanked her as I took her hand.

"I am Battleship Nagato, pleased to meet you. Leave the enemy battleships to me" Nagato smiled.

"Glad to meet you Nagato, I am Rear Admiral Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière but please call me Zero, it is just a nickname I got from high school" I said.

"Well, Rear Admiral Zero, are you ready to lead?" Nagato asked with a smile.

"I am ready to lead" I smiled. Then began my adventures as the commander of the Japanese Self Defense Fourth Fleet, my fleet grew from just Nagato, Shimakaze and Amatsukaze to what it is now. Now I am Admiral and playing my part to assist the battle against the Abyssals.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Third Person's POV

JDS Yamashiro

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Ōyodo asked.

"Oh, sorry there, I was just recalling of old memories" Louise said.

"Oh, sorry for disturbing you, ma'am" Ōyodo apologized.

"No need to apologize, Ōyodo, I am at fault here, I shouldn't be reliving the past when I should be living the present and preparing for the future" Louise said.

"That is true" Niyodo said.

"Ma'am, a message just came in from HQ, they have dispatched two Ōsumi class dock landing ships, JDS Ōsumi and JDS Akitsu Maru with the 4th Armoured Company and the 1st Engineer Battalion to our fleet" Mutsuki said.

"Oh now we are to prepare for a landing operation?" Louise raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, command wants the Fourth Fleet to support cleaning up operations here" Mutsuki said.

"Well, you heard the order, everyone assist in the cleaning up" Louise ordered.

"Yes, commander" Everyone in the bridge said. Soon the clean-up operation commenced as the Japanese Self Defense Navy was tasked with. The first thing they had to do was to refloat the USS Enterprise and her escorts so they can be salvaged and to clear up the bay. Louise had her ship girls rest in her flag ship JDS Yamashiro, an Izumo class helicopter carrier.

"Ma'am, JDS Atago have discovered a strange object in the water near the sunken destroyer, USS Winston Churchill" Hatsuyuki said.

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"They say it is a chest with strange writing on it" Hatsuyuki said.

"Tell Atago, to bring it here, I would like to see this chest" Louise said as she stood up from her seat.

"Yes, ma'am" Hatsuyuki replied.

A few minutes later

JDS Yamashiro's Flight Deck

A SH-60J from the JDS Atago arrived with a strange cargo; it was a large chest with strange writing on it. Louise was on the flight deck watched as the helicopter unloaded the cargo. The helicopter then took after completing its task. Two flight deck personnel carried the chest over to where Louise was standing.

"Genda, Hayate, so this is the chest, Atago fished out?" Louise asked.

"Yes, ma'am" Genda said.

"What secrets do you hold" Louise said as she placed her hand on the chest. Suddenly the chest began to shake violently.

"What the hell?" Hayate shouted. Then chest began to glow and began to collapse inwards to reveal a bright ball of light which soon began to hover above everyone's head. Suddenly beams of light shot out of the ball, one aimed straight down on to Yamashiro's flight deck while the rest of the beams raced out and made contact with the rest of the ships of Louise's fleet, including the two LSDs that had just arrived. Another group of the beams raced into Yamashiro's island. Louise turned around to the island to see the bridge lighting up brightly and screaming could be heard.

"What is going on here?" A flight deck crew shouted.

"_Time to visit, Halkeginia, Louise_" Verrona said.

"What?" Louise said. That was the last thing she remembered was the ball of light expanding and swallowing her.

USS Nimitz

"Ma'am, something is happening to the Japanese Fourth Fleet!" A sailor shouted.

"What" Admiral Halsey shouted as she was a Japanese guided missile destroyer glowing brightly. When suddenly a bright ball of light engulfed the area where all the ships of the Japanese Fourth Fleet were stationed. The light was so bright that everyone in the super carrier bridge had to shield their eyes. The light soon disappeared.

"What is going on?" Captain of the Nimitz said.

"That was too bright" Halsey said.

"Holy mother of god, the Japanese Fourth Fleet…it's gone" A sailor said.

"What the hell…" Halsey uttered as she looked at now open bay where the Japanese ships were once standing. "Begin search operations now, find any survivors!"

Halkeginia

Tristain

Tristain Academy of Magic

The tranquil scenery that surrounded the academy was shattered when the ground to southwest of the academy collapsed and it continued to collapse towards the sea creating a massive canyon which suddenly filled with water from the sea.

"It must have reached the sea.

"What is going on?" A student asked.

"It is attack?" Another student asked.

"Everyone, stay calm" A teacher said.

"Hey Tabitha, do you know what is going on?" A dark skinned red head asked a blue haired bespectacled girl.

"I don't know, Kirche" Tabitha answered as she and the student body stared at this spectate. Suddenly a huge ball of light appeared over the newly formed lake and it descended into the water. Suddenly it disappeared and its place was a number of vessels which were alien to the students and teachers.

"Colbert, did any of your students summon these?" An elderly man asked.

"No, professor, everyone in my class was doing a test" Colbert, a bald man answered. Suddenly a strange white airship appeared from the direction of the vessels and it landed behind in the Wind Courtyard. The teachers and the students went over to that courtyard to see the airship. The airship seems to stop moving as the blades over it began to slow down and soon came to a halt

"What is that?" A blonde student asked.

"I don't know, Guiche" Another student said. Suddenly a door on the side of the airship slid to side and a figure came out of the ship who was wearing clothing that was white. Her hair was pink

"Hey, is that…" A student said.

"Zero?" Tabitha said in surprise. The figure looked up and sure enough, it was the Louise the Zero.

"Oh great" The girl who looks like Zero said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Go to the Principal's Office

* * *

><p>QUICK NOTE:<p>

Current list of Louise' Fleet

1. JDS Yamashiro (Izumo class helicopter carrier)

2. JDS Ōsumi (Ōsumi class dock landing ship)

3. JDS Akitsu Maru (Ōsumi class dock landing ship)

4. JDS Atago (Atago class guided missile destroyer)

5. JDS Takao (Atago class guided missile destroyer)

6. JDS Maya (Atago class guided missile destroyer)

7. JDS Fubuki (Atago class guided missile destroyer)

8. JDS Yukikaze (Atago class guided missile destroyer)

9. JDS Akizuki (Akizuki class destroyer)

10. JDS Hamakaze (Akizuki class destroyer)

11. JDS Inazuma (Akizuki class destroyer)

12. JDS Ikazuchi (Akizuki class destroyer)

13. JDS Abukuma (Abukuma class frigate)

14. JDS Sendai (Abukuma class frigate)

15. JDS Jintsu (Abukuma class frigate)

16. JDS Naka (Abukuma class frigate)

17. JDS Ōyodo (Abukuma class frigate)

18. JDS Mogami (Abukuma class frigate)

19. JDS Sōryū (Sōryū class submarine)

20. JDS Hiryu (Sōryū class submarine)

21. JDS Mashu (Mashu class replenishment oiler)

22. JDS Omi (Mashu class replenishment oiler)

Ship Girls in Fourth Fleet:

1. Nagato

2. Mutsu

3. Kongo

4. Kirishima

5. Hiei

6. Haruna

7. Yamato

8. Musashi

9. Akagi

10. Kaga

11. Sōryū

12. Hiryu

13. Shōkaku

14. Zuikaku

15. Taiho

16. Hōshō

17. Myōkō

18. Nachi

19. Ashigara

20. Haguro

21. Mogami

22. Mikuma

23. Suzuya

24. Kumano

25. Tone

26. Chikuma

27. Atago

28. Takao

29. Maya

30. Chokai

31. Tenryuu

32. Tatsuta

33. Kuma

34. Tama

35. Kiso

36. Kitakami

37. Ooi

38. Abukuma

39. Isuzu

40. Nagara

41. Sendai

42. Jintsu

43. Naka

44. Ōyodo

45. Niyodo

46. Shimakaze

47. Fubuki

48. Miyuki

49. Hatsuyuki

50. Murakumo

51. Ayanami

52. Oboro

53. Akebono

54. Sazanami

55. Ushio

56. Mutsuki

57. Kisaragi

58. Satsuki

59. Akatsuki

60. Hibiki

61. Ikazuchi

62. Inazuma

63. Shigure

64. Yūdachi

65. Kagerō

66. Kuroshio

67. Shiranui

68. Isokaze

69. Hamakaze

70. Yukikaze

71. Amatsukaze

72. Tokitsukaze

73. I-8

74. I-19

75. I-58

76. I-168

77. I-401

78. Taigei

79. Akashi

Ground Forces under Louise's command

1. -4th Armoured Company

2. -3rd Engineer Battalion

* * *

><p>Magic Academy of Tristain<p>

"Zero?" Tabitha said in surprise.

"Oh great" Louise said.

A few minutes ago

JDS Yamashiro's Flight Deck

Louise's POV

My vision began to slowly come back. I somehow ended on my ass. Even through the fuzzy vision, I could see that my sailors were immediately running to their stations.

"Admiral! Admiral! Are you okay?" I heard someone called out. I turned my head to whoever was calling me. It was Hayate.

"I am good, Hayate" I said as I stood up.

"Are you sure?" Hayate asked. I dusted my uniform and fixed my cap.

"Yes, I am, now you go see to it that everyone is accounted for and nothing is severely damaged" I ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Hayate responded.

"I need to head for the bridge" I said as I turned for Yamashiro's island and made my way to the bridge where the Ōyodo, Niyodo and the destroyer girls were fast as at work. Nagato was in the bridge taking command of the fleet in my short absence.

"JDS Abukuma, what is your status" Hatsuyuki radioed.

"Zero" Nagato turned to me. I nodded to her.

"What is the situation, Nagato?" I asked, curious of the situation of our fleet.

"We are reestablishing contacts with all the ships in the taskforce" Nagato said. Ōyodo then came towards both Nagato and I.

"Ma'am, our electronics are working but we can't contact command and the US Third Fleet only between ourselves" Ōyodo said.

"All forms of communications?" Nagato asked.

"Yes, Nagato, all forms of communications" Ōyodo answered.

"What is the situation of all ships, are they all present?" I asked worried of my fleet.

"All ships are accounted for and only damaged one is Fubuki from the battle earlier" Ōyodo answered. I stared outside the window and I saw something I didn't expect and didn't want to see. It was Tristain Academy of Magic, which means we are in my old world.

"I want a helicopter now" I ordered.

"Ma'am?" Niyodo asked.

"That helicopter now, Niyodo, ASAP" I growled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Niyodo as she scrambled towards the flight deck.

"This is going to tough" I sighed as I plopped into my seat.

"Ma'am, is everything alright?" Ōyodo asked.

"Zero, is there something bothering you?" Nagato asked.

"Nagato, Ōyodo, you remember I told you about me being from another world?" I asked.

"Yes, you told all the ship girls numerous times about alternate worlds…are you saying we are in another world?" Ōyodo asked.

"How is that possible, was it that strange light?" Nagato questioned.

"I don't know how but what I do know is that we have arrived in the world where I came from" I said. I had revealed to the ship girls under my command that I was from another world, they at first didn't believe but after I showed them a magic spell and that convinced them.

"Ma'am, the helicopter is ready" Niyodo returned.

"Thank you Niyodo, sorry for raising my voice earlier" I said.

"It is no problem ma'am, you were stressed" Niyodo said.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to take my leave; Nagato come with me" I said as I stood up while I took my peaked cap and placed it on my head. I also slipped my pistol, a M1911 into my holster and the honorary blade on my belt. I began walking towards the flight deck.

"Coming" Nagato said as she followed me to the helicopter.

Flight Deck of the JDS Yamashiro

"Commander, your helicopter is ready" A flight deck personnel said.

"Thank you" I said as I headed for the helicopter with Nagato in tow. It was a UH-60J Black Hawk, a utility helicopter from the United States. I liked the helicopter because of its sleek design and the spacey interior (Whenever I am flying alone or with just Nagato, it is spacey inside).

"Ma'am, where are we heading?" The helicopter pilot asked.

"You see that building over there?" I asked, pointing to my old academy.

"Yes I have a visual on that building, so that is our destination?" The pilot asked.

"Yes" I simply answered as I boarded the chopper. Nagato joined me inside. I then slid the door shut.

"So, where are we heading?" Nagato asked.

"My old magic academy, well looks like I have to meet my old demons" I sighed.

"Don't worry commander, you have been through worst" Nagato assured me. I smiled, Nagato, the ship girl who served with me the longest always had something to say just at the right time. She is also my most loyal girl who would risk her life for me; this was shown when she took a direct hit from an Abyssal shell that aimed for my command vessel which was the JDS Jintsu at that time in the battle of Iwo Jima. She was also my favourite ship girl and before you ask, I am not a lesbian, I am straight and so is Nagato.

"Ma'am, we are taking off" The pilot said as the helicopter took the bird up. I looked out the window to see two F-35 Lightnings taking off to protect me and Nagato. I smiled as I knew that there wasn't a thread to the helicopter unless someone started firing fireballs at us then we could be in trouble.

"Nagato, radio Ōyodo to call off the escort fighters" I said.

"Are you sure, Zero?" Nagato asked as she turned towards me.

"I am sure, we need to conserve fuel; we never will know when we can get more fuel" I said.

"_Although, I could use a replenishment spell on the plane or the ships aviation fuel tanks like what I have done to my pistol's magazine_" I thought

"That is true, commander…this is Nagato to Ōyodo, commander wants those Lightnings to stay on the Yamashiro, and yes she wants them on deck" Nagato said. I watched as the two Lightnings landed on the deck and their pilots waved us off. I waved them back.

"Alright, we are cleared to move out" the helicopter pilot said as he flew the Black Hawk towards my old school. I noticed that nothing that nothing much has changed but I could tell some things have changed and judging from what I could see, it seems that it has only been a year since I left from this world which was odd because I was fighting the Abyssals for three years.

"_Hmm maybe Verrona got bored and focused on other tales first before returning to this one just to prepare for my return_" I thought.

"_How could have you guessed?_" I heard a voice in my head. I inwardly smiled to hear her again.

"_Oh, nice to hear you again_" I greeted her.

"_I see that your telepathy is getting better_" Verrona noticed.

"_Well I had the best teacher_" I said. Verrona had been teaching some new tricks, spells and skills during my time off from the fighting.

"_Oh please, you are making me blush, so are you ready to meet your schoolmates again?_" Verrona asked.

"_Well, I haven't got much of a choice do I? Well better late than never, at least I can give my sister Cattleya the help she will need for her illness, is that alright with you?_" I asked worried, that I might be trying to bend too much.

"_Well…considering I brought you here and at the same time changed the geography of Halkeginia, I see why not… but make sure you describe the illness well or your medics will have a hard time_" Verrona said.

"_Thanks_" I said.

"_Oh, it's nothing, now get ready, your chopper needs somewhere to land_" Verrona said as she left.

"_Bye_" I said as the sounds of the engines roaring overhead came back. I looked around to see the helicopter was circling over the campus.

"Ma'am, do you see a place for me to put this down?" The pilot asked. I came into the cockpit to help the pilot and co-pilot while Nagato looked out the gun ports.

"There, we can land there" I said, pointing to the Wind Courtyard well I knew what it is called.

"Alright, making approach now" The pilot said as he turned the helicopter towards the courtyard. Nagato and I got back into the passenger bay as we waited for the helicopter to get its wheels on the ground. Nagato was about get out when I grabbed her hand.

"Let's wait until the blades stop moving" I said wanting to delay the reunion.

"Whatever you say, Admiral" Nagato said as she sat back down. I looked outside to see the gathering crowd outside.

"Alright, I get out first, alright?" I said.

"Okay, Admiral" Nagato said as I took a deep breath and slid the port hatch door open and stepped out. I fixed my uniform a bit when…

"Louise?" Tabitha said. I looked up and saw everyone's faces and all I could say was

"Oh great" I said.

Present time

Third Person's POV

Everyone stood still as they couldn't believe who it was that just came out of the airship. It was Louise the Zero, the girl who disappeared a year ago and now she was a totally different person.

"Lady Louise, is that you?" Osmond asked.

"Yes, Professor Osmond, I am Louise but I am not the one you remember" Louise said with little emotion.

"Admiral, is everything alright?" Nagato said as she came out of the helicopter.

"What?" The students exclaimed, surprised from the fact that this woman called Louise an admiral.

"Admiral?" Osmond exclaimed.

"What is an admiral, Guiche?" A blond asked the blonde.

"An admiral is… an admiral is *Whisper* Tabitha, what is an admiral?"*Whisper*" Guiche turned to Tabitha.

"An admiral is a very important naval officer, usually in charge of large number of ships" Tabitha answered.

"There you have it, Montmorency, an admiral is a big shot in the navy" Guiche said.

"I know you asked Tabitha" Montmorency said as she stared at Guiche.

"Well…I forgot so I asked" Guiche sweat dropped. Louise just sighed. Meanwhile, Kirche approached the helicopter and looked at the pilot.

"Yes, I am Admiral Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière of the Japanese Self Defense Navy, commander of the Japanese Self Defense Fourth Fleet" Louise barked as she snapped to a salute to Professor Osmond and Colbert.

"Err…" Osmond and Colbert were lost at what to do but they tried to copy the salute. Louise then broke the salute by abruptly lowering her hand. She then motioned to Nagato who nodded.

"I am Battleship Nagato, pleased to meet you. Leave the enemy battleships to me" Nagato smiled.

"Battleship?" A student asked.

"What is that?" Another asked.

"Japanese? What the Brimir is that?" A chubby blond boy said.

"I have no idea, Malicorne" Guiche said.

"Lady Louise, can you please follow me to my office?" Osmond asked.

"Oh of course, I can follow you to your office, Nagato, come with me" Louise said.

"What do you want us to do, ma'am?" The helicopter pilot asked. Louise pulled back her right sleeve and looked at her watch.

"What is she doing?" Kirche asked.

"I don't know?" Tabitha answered.

"It is nearly 1200hrs, I want you two to head back to the Yamashiro and have lunch, we will have ours here, come back around 1700hrs " Louise said as she looked back up to pilot.

"Alright, ma'am" The helicopter pilot said.

"Wait" Louise said. The pilot stopped to look at the Admiral.

"What is it, commander?" The pilot asked as he open the door of the cockpit.

"Do you have a spare radio?" Louise asked.

"Sure, let me get it" the pilot said as he turned back in to grab something.

"Well?" Louise asked.

"Here you go, Admiral" The pilot said as he handed Louise the radio.

"Thank you, Nishizumi" Louise said.

"No problem, Admiral, now if you can clear the area…" Nishizumi said.

"I know Nishizumi, I have been a commander for three years now" Louise said as she moved away from the helicopter. The Blackhawk's propellers soon began moving again and the chopper soon lifted off the ground and turned back for the ships

"Three years? But she has been gone for one" Montmorency said.

"Something tells me there is more to her that what we can see" Tabitha said as she fixed her glasses.

"Now, let's go to your office, Professor Osmond" Louise said.

"Oh yes, come this way" Osmond said as he, Louise and Nagato left for the headmaster's office.

"She has changed" Kirche said.

"Yes, she has" Tabitha said.

"Hah, she is probably still a Zero" Guiche snickered.

"How could you be sure?" Montmorency said.

"She has no familiar and her uniform is too plain for a naval officer" Guiche pointed out.

"I agree with you, she probably was a last resort for whatever navy she is in" Another blond said.

"Exactly, Beatrice" Guiche smiled.

"That is true…her uniform was a tad too plain for a naval officer" Kirche said.

"Don't worry, when the time comes, the old Louise will show her old face again and we will all see this "Admiral" truly is, nothing but a Zero" Guiche said. Tabitha and Kirche looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Alright, everyone, lunch is about to begin" Colbert instructed and the crowd made their way to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Tristania

Royal Palace

Throne Room

"There has been no damage or loss of life when the ground collapse, your highness" A short haired orange blond said as she kneeled in front of the ruler of the country, a young lady with short purple hair

"So in short the only thing this sudden collapse of the ground changed is that the sea now reaches the inland and the map of Tristain has to be redrawn" The ruler said.

"Yes, Princess Henrietta" Agnès said as she stood up.

"Princess Henrietta, Princess Henrietta, I have urgent news!" A knight ran into the throne room.

"What is the urgent matter that you speak off?" Henrietta asked.

"Unknown ships…Tristain Academy of Magic…strange" The soldier panted.

"Catch your breath, soldier!" Agnès barked.

"Ma'am" The soldier snapped as he stiffened up from Agnès's bark.

"Now what is the urgent matter?" Agnès asked.

"Ah… yes, Your Highness, a patrol has spotted an unknown fleet of ships in the waters that had suddenly formed" The soldier said.

"Where are they now?" Henrietta asked.

"They are at the very end of the bay, Your Highness, near the Academy of Magic" The soldier answered.

"Anything else about this fleet of ships that was amiss?" Agnès asked.

"The patrol said the ships that they saw were ones they have never seen before, they were grey in colour and they had strange shapes, they don't look like any ship they had ever seen including Romalian, Albion, Gallian or Germanian, ma'am" The soldier said.

"Anything else" Agnès said.

"They also saw a strange airship fly from one of the vessels heading for the academy" The soldier said.

"What could the people on those ships want?" Agnès said aloud.

"Agnès, ready my carriage" Henrietta said.

"Your Highness?" Agnès asked.

"I want to see these ships for myself and meet the commander of the fleet" Henrietta said.

"Yes, Your Majesty" Agnès said as she left with the soldier in tow.

"Why do I feel as if I am about to meet someone special" Henrietta pondered as she sat in her throne.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Carriers, Louise's answers, Happy Reunions, Ass Whooping and Treaty Signed

Eight Days Later…

San Francisco Bay

USS Nimitz

"Ma'am, command have the USS America, USS Wasp, USS Missouri, USS San Antonio, USS New York and USS Mercy attached to our fleet with the 1st Marine Regiment and 1st Naval Engineer Regiment, also USS Enterprise and her sunken escorts will be hauled to Puget Sounds for repairs but they will need escorts" A officer said.

"Alright, tell the new ships they have been recognized by me, also tell Bunker Hill, Stockdale, and Gridley to escort those ships" Halsey ordered.

"Yes, ma'am" The officer said as he left.

"Ma'am, Admiral Mountbatten of the European Taskforce is on the line" A telecommunication officer said.

"Patch him in" Halsey said.

"Ah, Admiral Halsey, Admiral Mathew Mountbatten, commander of the European Pacific Taskforce at your service, just wanted to let you know that we have visual contact of your fleet, also I am sorry to hear about what happened to the Ferocious Fourth, bloody unbelievable" Mountbatten, a young blonde man said..

"Yes, it is unfortunate but this is war" Halsey said

"True" Mountbatten nodded.

"Anyway it is good to hear that you have made it safely, now can you tell me what do you have in your inventory because the message that told me of you coming didn't tell me about what ships you had" Halsey said which caused a message officer to gulp nervously.

"I am sorry sis!" The officer pleaded.

"I'm not angry, Hannah, now get back to your post" Halsey said.

"Yes, ma'am" Hannah said as she returned to her post.

"Well, we all make mistakes, Halsey, now I have a small number of ships; which are one STOVL carrier, a helicopter carrier, two destroyers, two multirole destroyers, two frigates, two submarines, two replenishment tankers, two replenishment ships, three dock landing ship, two forward repair ships and two hospital ships" Mountbatten said.

"Is that all?" Halsey asked.

"No I also have a contingent of German, French and Italian ships which equated to a two V/STOL carriers, one helicopter carriers, one amphibious assault ship, one amphibious transport ship, four destroyers, six frigates, two corvettes, two submarines and four replenishment oilers" Mountbatten answered.

"Well, your fleet is quite heavy on the auxiliary side" Halsey pointed out.

"Yeah, most of the Royal Navy's combat ships are in the Atlantic" Mountbatten sighed.

"Well, we have to make do with what we have" Halsey said.

"Aye" Mountbatten said.

"How are you on ship girls?" Halsey asked.

"I got thirty nine British ship girls, ten French, fifteen German and six Italian" Mountbatten said.

"Alright, rendezvous around Alcatraz Island" Halsey said.

"Three years of war and I haven't seen anything like this" Halsey sighed.

"Admiral?" Another officer said.

"How can the entire Japanese Fourth Fleet just fucking disappear without a trace" Halsey cursed.

"I don't know ma'am, it might have been an Abyssal bomb" The second officer said.

"This is one hell of a bomb, Vice Admiral Cunningham" Halsey growled.

"Commander! USS Louisville is detecting a huge disturbance on its sonar! It is growing still" Another officer said.

"Ma'am, look outside the window!" A radar officer shouted. Everyone in the bridge of USS Nimitz froze in fear and awe as a large ball of energy appeared out of the sea and it rose right over the deck of the USS George Washington and it began to spin rapidly. Suddenly beams shot out of the ball and the raced for the ships of the US Third Fleet and the European Pacific Taskforce. Even the ship girls, planes and helicopters of the Third Fleet and the European Taskforce were struck by the light beams. Halsey watched in disbelief as she saw her fleet gets hit by the light beams.

"What the hell is going on?" Texas shouted as she was hit by the light.

"This is Juggernaut 1 to Nimitz! What the hell is going on?" A pilot shouted into the radio.

"My god" Halsey said as her vision was engulfed by the light.

* * *

><p>On the same day of the Japanese Fourth Fleet's arrival to Halkeginia<p>

Tristain Academy of Magic

Osmond's Office

"Alright, now that we have arrived in my office, I have a few questions I want to ask you Louise" Osmond said. Louise sat down and placed her cap on her lap.

"I can answer your questions, Osmond but if they began becoming inappropriate, I might have Nagato knock some sense into you" Louise gestured to Nagato who cracked her knuckles to emphasize the point.

"I see… Now with my first question, how did you travel to another world?" Osmond asked.

"That, I am not sure actually, all I remember next after blacking out after slitting my throat was that I was in a LAV heading for a naval base" Louise said.

"A Lave?" Osmond repeated as he has never heard of the term.

"A LAV is type of armoured carriage" Louise said.

"Earlier, you said to the man inside the strange airship" Osmond said as he walked behind his desk.

"That airship is a Blackhawk, Osmond" Louise said.

"A what?" Osmond stopped to look at Louise, who was undeterred by Osmond.

"The airship you saw me come in, it is called a Blackhawk" Louise repeated.

"Okay, inside the Black Hawk that you had been a commander for three years" Osmond recalled.

"Yes, I do recall saying that" Louise said.

"How can this be when you have been gone for only one?" Osmond asked.

"Osmond, I was teleported to another world, wouldn't it strike you that maybe time moves at a different pace that in this world" Louise answered.

"That is a good point" Osmond said, "But if you have been there for three years how it is you have aged so much? You look as you are twenty three not nineteen"

"I think has to do with the fact that something was trying to make sure that I fitted in the new world more appropriately because I don't think it would sit well with the higher ranking officers knowing that they are letting a sixteen year old girl be in command of a unit" Louise said.

"That would make sense" Osmond said as he tried to imagine a young Louise commanding a ship manned by sailors that were at least three years older.

"So what is this Japanese that you said when you barked your rank" Osmond asked.

"Firstly Japanese is the pronoun for the nation call Japan which I am currently affiliated to" Louise said.

"Interesting, can you tell me more about this Japan?" Osmond said.

"Why don't I let Nagato explain that, Nagato if you may" Louise gestured to Nagato.

"My pleasure, commander, Japan is a nation…" Nagato began explaining about Japan from A to Z in the simplest manner.

"Your country sounds interesting" Osmond said.

"Yes it is, unfortunately, many of the coastal cities had been badly damaged from the war" Louise said.

"War, what war are you talking about?" Osmond asked.

"Right now, the world that Nagato and I came from, is currently engaged in a life and death battle against an enemy that has occupied the world's oceans and seas completely severing trade routes and communications, the enemy is called Abyssals and they are nothing I have encountered" Louise said.

"What are these Abyssals you talk look like?" Osmond asked.

"I am sorry by that is military secret" Louise said.

"Oh, then I will not ask any further" Osmond said.

"Any more questions you like to ask?" Louise asked.

"No, you have answered my questions but I have one still" Osmond said.

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"Why didn't you try to return to your home? Your family was devastated when you disappeared and your friends were saddened as well" Osmond asked.

"Hmph, family and friends" Louise sneered, "Tell me what family? My mother wanted me to be married off to someone else who was at least twenty years older than me when I was sixteen; she never cared what was happening to me here, my sister Éléonore is another one, she thinks I can't anything without causing an explosion, oh she should see me now, my father, that asshole is another one, he just watches me spiral into madness without stopping to think to help me, the only one that was there for me was the one that is ill, Cattleya" Louise growled, "Another things, you said friends, well sorry to burst your bubble but I had no friends when I was in this academy, everyone here made fun of me, teased me, mocked me and ridiculed me. They treated me like I was an unstable bomb ready blow at the slightest provocation. Funny enough the only person that was my friend was a maid here, Siesta and god how I feel sorry for giving her grief for my actions besides her, the only two people that I can handle are Kirche and Tabitha" She then pulled out a cigarette and proceeded to light it with her index finger. Osmond instinctively hid behind his chair.

"Um, sir, why are you hiding?" Nagato asked.

"He thinks that this will blow up his office" Louise said as she held a small flame on her finger.

"Oh yes, your former reputation" Nagato said.

"I am sorry, Lady Vallière" Osmond said.

"Do not, you didn't know that I have improved, now if you please excuse me, I think I will go to lunch" Louise said as she wore her peaked cap and stood up.

"If you insist" Osmond said almost lost for words.

"Come Nagato, let me treat you to a "noble's" lunch" Louise said with sarcasm on the word noble.

"Yes, commander" Nagato said as she followed Louise. Osmond just watched them leave his office. The door was closed after them.

"She is definitely changed" Osmond said. He sat in his chair as he digested all the information that Louise has told him. Just then a knock was heard.

"Enter" Osmond said. It was Agnès and Princess Henrietta which surprised Osmond who immediately stood up and greeted.

"Good day, Headmaster Osmond" Henrietta greeted.

"Your Majesty, what a unexpected surprise, what brings you to this humble academy?" Osmond asked.

"I am here on diplomatic matters" Henrietta said.

"Diplomatic matters?" Osmond asked.

"It is regarding the grey ships that had just arrived, Headmaster Osmond" Henrietta said.

"Oh, is that so, which is a coincidences because I had just spoken to the commander of the grey ships and he and his second in command" Osmond said.

"Where is he now?" Henrietta asked.

"He was heading for the dining hall for lunch; I think you can still catch him" Osmond said while stroking his beard.

"Thank you, Headmaster Osmond, let us go, Agnès" Henrietta said as she headed for the dining hall.

"Coming, princess" Agnès said. Osmond just watched and wondered how she will react.

* * *

><p>Tristain Magic Academy<p>

Dining Hall

The students were having their lunch. They sat at their tables either chatting amongst themselves or eating.

"And here is the dining hall, Nagato" Louise said as she walked into the dining hall. All eyes in the room turned to the door to see Louise and Nagato who entered as if it was just a normal day.

"So where do we take the food" Nagato asked.

"Oh, here the food is brought to you because, you are a noble" Louise smirked.

"So where do we sit, Admiral?" Nagato asked.

"How about that table there" Louise pointed to where Kirche and Tabitha were sitting who gulped out of fear. Louise and Nagato then made their way to the said table and sat down.

"Hey you can't sit here, familiars sit there" A student barked whilst pointing to where the rest of the familiars are eating.

"Are you trying to tell me, Nagato a battleship of the Japanese Self Defense Navy to eat with animals?" Nagato said while towering over the boy. The boy immediately shut up.

"N…No…" The boy stuttered as he was covered with sweat.

"Good" Nagato said as she returned to her seat. Just then a maid came with two plates of food for Louise and Nagato.

"Thank you…Siesta?" Louise said as she turned to the maid that had just served her and Nagato when she froze for the maid that served her was her friend, Siesta.

"Louise? No…you can't be…sorry" Siesta said as she looked down towards Louise and she couldn't believe her eyes. She thought she was hallucinating again. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand; she turned to see it was the woman that looked like Louise.

"Siesta, it is me" Louise said as she pulled the maid in and hugged her, "I am sorry, I left you with grief, I am sorry for leaving you, please forgive me"

"I forgive you Louise; I should be the one asking for forgiveness because I wasn't there for you when you needed it the most" Siesta said. The two hugged for a while before breaking up the hug

"If that is the case, then I forgive you too, now get back to work" Louise smiled. Siesta smiled as she waved back as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Is she the friend, you spoke about, Admiral?" Nagato asked.

"Yes she is; she was/is my friend" Louise said before clapping her hands together and saying "Arigatōgozaimashita"

"Arigatōgozaimashita" Nagato did the same before she and Louise began eating.

"Um…Louise, what did you just say?" Tabitha asked.

"Arigatōgozaimashita means thank you in Japanese" Louise answered before continuing with her meal.

"Oh" Tabitha said.

"Anything on your mind, Kirche" Louise asked.

"I was wondering if it is too late to be friends with you, Louise" Kirche answered.

"It is never too late but you to earn my respects first which you are already earning" Louise said before taking another bit into her food.

"Really, how are we doing that?" Kirche asked in surprise.

"You did not move away from table when I sat down here and you didn't start making comments about me being friendly with Siesta and now you are starting a conversation with me which in my book is a good way to start forging friendships" Louise said.

"Excuse me but is the commander of the grey ships here?" A female voice asked. Louise and Nagato looked at each other before looking up to see who it was. It was Princess Henrietta, another Louise's friends but it too busy with her own ordeals, so busy that Louise had forgotten that they were friends in the first place because they rarely met. Everyone in the room stood up and gave bow to the princess.

"Your majesty" Everyone in the room said.

"Please, return to your meals" Henrietta said and everyone returned to their seats.

"Nagato, that is Princess Henrietta, the very busy friend of mine that I told you about" Louise said.

"She must be a very strong woman to lead a nation at a young age" Nagato said.

"More like forced, her mother stepped down from the throne to mourn for her father's death in battle" Louise said.

"Oh" Nagato said.

"They are over there" A student said pointing to Louise and Nagato.

"Louise? Is that you?" Henrietta asked as she walked up to Louise who stood up with Nagato following her move.

"Yes, it is Princess" Louise smiled

"Are you the leader of the grey ships?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes, I am Princess for I am Admiral Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière and those grey ships are under my command" Louise said. Henrietta and Louise stared at each other for a few seconds before Henrietta wrapped her arms around the Japanese Admiral.

"Louise, it is good to see you again, I am sorry for not being a good friend" Henrietta said.

"Princess…" Louise said as she slowly wrapped her arms around the princess. She felt awkward as she now is at least a head taller than the princess.

"Call me Henrietta like you used to call me" Henrietta said.

"Henrietta, you don't need to apologize to me, you were and are still a busy monarch so I understand that you have little or no time for personal matters and doing that is good enough for me, Henrietta" Louise smiled.

"It is good to see you again, Louise" Agnès said. Henrietta then straightened up and patted down her clothes to fix it up.

"So who is this, Louise?" Henrietta asked gesturing to Nagato.

"This is my second in command, Nagato" Louise cued Nagato.

"Princess, I am Battleship Nagato, pleased to meet you. Leave the enemy battleships to me" Nagato said as she extended her hand.

"Oh, nice to meet you Nagato" Henrietta said.

"I had enough!" Someone shouted.

"Guiche, keep your voice down" Montmorency said.

"I don't know what you have done to fool everyone, Zero but you are not fooling me! You are still same Zero!" Guiche barked.

"Is that so, what makes you think that?" Louise said.

"You say that you are a high ranking naval officer but your uniform is too plain to be one" Guiche said.

"May it occur to you that I could be from a different era where it is no longer necessary to show rank with fancy ornaments and decoration which only makes you an easier target to spot" Louise said.

"What kind of backwards thinking is that? Is your navy poor? No wait, they thought it was pointless to give any ornaments to you because they never think you will succeed" Guiche smiled.

Louise's POV

That did it, he is going down.

"FUCK YOU GUICHE!" I shouted at the arrogant blonde piece of shit.

"Oh, am I telling the truth?" Guiche smirked.

"Guiche, you are still in the past aren't you, you still think that people can't change huh? You still think that I am the same Zero a year ago? Well I got news for you piece of shit, I am not the same Louise" I growled as I gestured to myself.

"Well, what else? Everyone has a place in life and they can't change it" Guiche said.

"You are wrong, Guiche! Dead wrong! Everyone's positions can be changed, they have the power to make their positions better or worse" I said.

"If you believe in that so much why don't you fight for it?" Guiche smiled. Oh brother, you don't know what minefield you just sailed in, fucker.

"Oh, alright, is that how you want to roll? Name the place but I name the time" I said.

"Wind Courtyard" Guiche said.

"In ten minutes' time" I said.

"Oh so you can run away?" Guiche asked mockingly.

"Oh no, I wanted to make sure that when you arrived, you wouldn't be out of breath" I smirked.

"Why you, Hmph, see you on the courtyard" Guiche said as he left the meeting room.

"Louise, are you sure you want to do this? Guiche is a strong mage" Kirche said.

"His Valkyrie summons are quite strong, Louise more than the last time you saw them" Tabitha said.

"Louise" Henrietta said. I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Kirche, Tabitha, Henrietta and Agnès, his Valkyrie might be strong but he hasn't seen the might of the Big Seven" I smiled as I turned to Nagato who instantly caught on and smiled.

"Admiral, am I allowed usage of my cannons in this fight?" Nagato asked with a smile that can give anyone goose bumps.

"Yes but only on my command" I said.

"Yes, Admiral" Nagato said.

"Let's go" I said as Nagato and I went for the Wind Courtyard. Kirche, Tabitha, Henrietta and Agnès followed us.

* * *

><p>Wind Courtyard<p>

General Perspective

"Hah, it seems like our friend, Louise the "Zero" has lost her nerve and has failed to show; oh well, another lost for the Zero" Guiche smiled.

"Not so fast, Guiche Chevalier de Gramont, I had just arrived like I promised" Louise said as she looked at her watch, "And just in time too"

"No matter, you will still lose" Guiche said.

"That is what you think" Louise said. Guiche summoned a single Valkyrie Golem to defeat any of Louise's summon or familiar.

"Where is your familiar or summon, Louise, still don't have one? Guiche taunted.

"Don't need one, I have a battleship" Louise smiled.

"Where is this battleship of yours?" Guiche asked, unconvinced.

"She has been with me this entire time, Nagato" Louise said as Nagato walked calmly into the courtyard.

"No problem, my Valkyrie will easily defeat your "battleship", attack now!" Guiche said. The Valkyrie golem charged for Nagato but she just stood there, not moving.

"Louise, tell Nagato to move, she is going to get herself killed!" Kirche pleaded.

"Louise, tell her to move" Tabitha said.

"Please don't let her do this, stop this before she dies" Henrietta pleaded.

"I know what I am doing" Louise said.

"This is the end for you, Louise!" Guiche shouted as his Valkyrie golem thrust its spear into Nagato but the spear didn't penetrate

"What the?" Guiche shocked by the fact his golem didn't do anything to the girl.

"Hah! It has no effect!" Nagato barked as she punched the Valkyrie into the ground.

"Impressive but can you handle more Valkyries?" Guiche said as he summoned more Valkyries.

"Don't make light of Big 7's power" Nagato smiled as the Valkyries came to attack all were thwarted by Nagato's punches and slaps.

"Try fifty for size" Guiche said.

"Oh someone sounds desperate" Louise smiled, "Nagato"

"Admiral" Nagato turned to Louise while punching a Valkyrie,

"Bring them out" Louise smiled.

"Aye-aye, ma'am" Nagato said as she summoned her armament which magically appeared from her back. Her cannons came to life and aimed at the mass of golems.

"Fire at will!" Louise shouted with her ears plugged, "Cover your ears!" Kirche, Tabitha, Henrietta and Agnès looked at Louise and then at each other and heeded Louise's order and cover their eyes.

"All main cannons volley. Fiiiiire!" Nagato shouted as all her guns unleashed a deafening boom. The ground in front of Guiche erupted into the sky and he was knocked over by the blast.

"My ears! They are ringing!" A student said.

"What in Brimir's power are you?" Guiche asked as he looked into the dust cloud.

"I am Nagato, a member of the Big Seven and a proud ship girl of the Japanese Self Defense Navy" Nagato said.

"Nagato, stand down" Louise ordered.

"Yes, ma'am" Nagato said as she stepped aside for Louise said.

"It looks like I severely underestimated you" Guiche said.

"It looks like you have; now, give me your hand" Louise said as she extended her hand.

"Fine" Guiche said as he grabbed Louise's hand that she used to pull him up.

"You have changed, Vallière" Guiche said.

"Call me Admiral" Louise said as she turned away from the blonde who was immediately hugged by his lover.

"I am glad to see you are alright" Montmorency said.

"Yes, it is good to be alive" Guiche said as she watched Louise walk away.

"Henrietta, I never got to ask you, what brings you to the academy?" Louise asked.

"I wanted to ensure that the grey ships wouldn't attack us but seeing now that those ships are under your command, the people can rest easy knowing there will no attack from them now" Henrietta said.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything stupid like that but I need to speak to you as I need a treaty with you in order to secure supplies for my sailors" Louise said.

"Oh of course" Henrietta said.

* * *

><p>After lengthy negotiations which lasted for two days.<p>

"So it is agreed then?" Louise asked.

"I have no problem with this, Admiral, but I am honored that you took my ground forces into consideration" A Japanese Ground Self Defense officer said. He was about Louise's current age and he black hair and brown eyes.

"Well Colonel Hiraga, your ground forces were teleported with my ships which means this is my fault your men are now in another world and I see it would not be fair for me to make the ground forces decisions when I am a naval officer" Louise said.

"This is why the sailors spoke highly of you; you are truly a good commander" Hiraga said.

"You are not bad yourself, Colonel, you have led some of the successful amphibious assaults in the Pacific" Louise smiled.

"Ahem" Nagato cleared her throat. The two commanders immediately stopped what they were doing and returned to facing Henrietta.

"Oh! Sorry about that how about you, Henrietta? Are the terms alright for Tristain?" Louise asked.

"Yes, but it is seems too generous, you are the more technologically advanced" Henrietta said.

"Just because my forces are more modern doesn't mean, they can win every battle" Louise said.

"Many times, Your Majesty, I have seen a modern army pushed back by an enemy who was inferior because either in numbers or the skill of the commander" Hiraga said.

"Also just because I have more firepower doesn't mean your army and navy can't win, it takes skills and determination to turn those advantages into disadvantages" Louise said.

"My, you two are very good commanders" Henrietta said.

"We speak of experience, Your Highness" Hiraga said.

"Alright, let us read the treaty again just to make sure, everyone understands the treaty and finally agree to it" Louise said.

"That is fine by me" Henrietta said.

"Ōyodo, if you please" Louise said.

"Yes, ma'am" Ōyodo said as she took the treaty and began reading out "This is the Treaty agreed upon by the Japanese Self Defense Forces and the Kingdom of Tristain. The following are the list of subjects agreed upon:-

1) Kingdom of Tristain allows the Japanese Self Defense Forces to set up a naval base and an army base at the end of the channel.

2) Kingdom of Tristain will assist the construction of the two military bases with building supplies and labour

3) Kingdom of Tristain will provide food and water to the Japanese Self Defense Forces now stationed in Tristain.

4) Japanese Self Defense Forces will provide defense for the Kingdom of Tristain against any forms of aggression.

5) Japanese Self Defense Force agrees to improve and strengthen the Royal Tristain Army and Navy.

6) Japanese Self Defense Force will not allow any foreign nations to acquire their technology

7) Japanese Self Defense Force will assist Kingdom of Tristain to improve its infrastructure

8) Admiral Louise "Zero" Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière is recognised as the commander of the Japanese Tristain Naval Taskforce and Tristain Naval Base

9) Colonel Saito "Steel Nerves" Hiraga is recognised as the commander of the Japanese Tristain Ground Forces and Tristian Army Base"

"Is there any disagreements?" Louise asked.

"None from the ground forces" Saito said.

"Kingdom of Tristain has no disagreements" Henrietta said.

"Let us sign it then" Louise said with that the Treaty of Tristain Magic Academy was signed. This will bring a change which Halkeginia has never seen.


	5. Clarification Chapter

This is Colonel Amiruddin of the Royal Malaysian Army, I am here to with Admiral Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière of the Japanese Fourth Fleet to clarify a few things in the Zero's Fleet Fanfiction. The stage is yours now Admiral.

Thank you, Colonel. Now as the colonel said, I am here to clarify a few details in the Zero's Fleet Fanfiction and they are:-

All nations are working together to defeat the Abyssal forces that has conquered most of Earth's oceans.

Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force has been upgraded to the Japanese Self Defense Navy in 2017 and has been granted the right to more offensive weapon systems, equipment and vehicles under the Japanese Military Upgrade Act on 2017 in the wake of the Abyssal attacks in 2017. Similarly the other branches of the Japanese Self Defense Force were also allowed to be upgraded to the Japanese Self Defense Air Force, (The Japanese Ground Self Defense Force retains its name)

The Japanese Self Defense Navy has been allowed to mount Tomahawk cruise missiles.

The British Royal Navy in this fic will have 4 Queen Elizabeth CVs (2 real, 2 fictional), the one in Halkeginia is HMS King James I.

The Planned UXV Combatant is present in the fic and is named the Quality class helicopter destroyer, the two present are the HMS Quantity and HMS Quest.

The German Navy also has been allowed to grow in size since 2018, they now have a helicopter carrier christened as Graf Zeppelin, this ship will appear in the series.

New Destroyers also have been added to the German Navy under the Langsdorff class but in this story only one is present, "Rommel"

The ground forces that came with the European Pacific Taskforce are the Royal Marines 1st Regiment, French 1st Infantry Regiment, German Armoured Engineer Company 200 and the Italian 28th Self-propelled Field Artillery Group _Livorno_.

The Russian Federation gets it act together and becomes something like the United States just more vodka around, looks like war does bring some good. Because of this Russia is able to receive the foreign built ships it had ordered.

Russian warships as the Russian Pacific Fleet will appear in this story as well including fictional supercarrier Vladivostok which will be based on the abandoned Ulyanovsk class carrier design but with modern weapons. Another Russian carrier cameo is the Admiral Kuznetsov. Also expect to see reactivated Russian battlecruisers and SSBNs and newly constructed warships. As the European Pacific Taskforce, the Russians will also have a small combat fleet, two carriers, two battlecruisers, two cruisers, four destroyers, four frigates, two SSBNs (one Borei class and one Typhoon class) and two SSNs however unlike the European Pacific Taskforce, the Russians have a large amphibious assault force with three amphibious assault ships (The French built Mistral class), four landing ships (Ivan Gren class), six amphibious transport docks (Alligator class). They will have on them the, 155th Marine Brigade, 3rd Naval Infantry Regiment, 108th Tank Regiment and the 29th Guards Motorized Rifle Regiment.

Another fleet that will make an appearance is the Royal Malaysian Navy. The Royal Malaysian Navy grew from 2017. The fleet that is gets teleported is the Royal Malaysian West Pacific Fleet made of a helicopter carrier (Former _Príncipe de Asturias)_, a LPH (Former USS Tripoli), a guided missile destroyer (An Arleigh Burke class I), two destroyers (Spruance Class), four frigates (Oliver Hazard Perry class), two attack submarines (Scorpène class).

The ship girls will have a role to play especially in the events that take place in the actual series so they will not just sit in the sidelines just so this can be a crossover.

Special Forces from all the Earth nations involved are also present which are Japanese Special Forces, US Navy Seals, US Marine Force Reconnaissance, Special Air Service, Commandos Marine (French Naval Commandos), Kampfschwimmer (German Naval Special Forces), COMSUBIN (Italian Naval Special Forces), Spetsnaz GRU and PASKAL (Malaysian Naval Special Forces)

Albion will have steam power earlier (About three months in the Earth's fleets arrival) than everyone well Tristain will catch up very soon.

Royal Tristain Army will get American, German, British and Russian World War 1 and World War 2 firearms from the modernization.

Royal Tristain Griffon Corps and Royal Tristain Dragon Corps will merge the Royal Tristain Army Air Corps (They fly so they will treated like planes)

Royal Tristain Navy will get 121 guns Ship of lines, dreadnoughts (unlikely), ship girls (yes)

The Reconquista will attempt to invade Tristain but this time all their airships are made of better ships for their time, made with ironclads called Warrior class (basically flying version of the HMS Warrior) as the core of the fleet with steam powered ship of lines called Victory class (basically a flying HMS Victory with a steam engine) as secondary and supported by Magna class frigates (Flying USS Constitution class [chosen for fun and irony as Albion is many ways a version of England so to have an American based ship would ironic]).

This is all for the clarifications for this fan fiction, I hope any doubts or confusion had been cleared as you must excuse me, I need to prepare for my family's arrival. Colonel Amiruddin, can you take care of the rest.

Yes, I have done some spoilers but you will have to wait to see how they are implemented.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revelations and Family Woes

Day 10 since the arrival of the Japanese Fourth Fleet

Tristain

La Vallière Manor

Dining Hall

"Mother, you wouldn't believe what I saw at the Magic Academy today" A bespectacled blond young woman said.

"What is that Éléonore?" A middle aged pinkette asked as she cut into her food.

"When I was walking in the outer corridors, I saw a number of the students running while being barked at by the new teachers" Éléonore said.

"Running, what are you talking about, Éléonore?" The mother questioned.

"I am not lying, mother, I saw the teachers barking at the students as if they were commoners" Éléonore said.

"Are those teachers aware that those students are nobles?" The mother said.

"I think they do, mother and that is not the strangest thing yet mother" Éléonore said.

"What is stranger that nobles being forced to run?" The mother asked.

"One of the teachers looks like Louise" Éléonore said. The mother stopped cutting her food and looked at her daughter carefully.

"You must be imagining things, Éléonore, Louise is gone, and she has been for the past year" The mother said.

"Mother, Cattleya also saw her as well, didn't you sister?" Éléonore turned to a young pinkette woman who nodded before speaking.

"It is true, mother, Éléonore and I did in fact see a young woman who was about my age who looked like Louise" Cattleya said.

"It cannot be Louise, she would still much younger than you, furthermore if she was Louise how could Osmond allow her to teach when she can't cast a proper spell" The mother said. The two sisters looked at each other and realized that their mother had brought up valid arguments, "Now, let us eat dinner".

"Karin, Karin, something of the upmost importance has surfaced" A middle aged blond man said as he entered the room.

"What is of the matter, Pierre?" Karin asked looking up from her meal.

"Five days ago, Princess Henrietta signed a Treaty with foreigners without seeking advice from her court and it was only today did the Royal Court found out about it" Pierre said.

"Then what of the treaty? Has it gone into effect?" Karin asked.

"It has, despite having the court being unpleased with the Princess's rash decision; the treaty was accepted by most of the court by elven of the fifteen court members" Pierre answered.

"So what is the matter of upmost importance?" Karin asked.

"This is it" Pierre said as he unveiled a document onto the table.

"What is this? Is this the treaty, you were talking about?" Karin asked.

"Yes and look what it says here" Pierre said as he pointed on the document, "It is item number eight on the list"

"Admiral Louise "Zero" Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière is recognised as the commander of all Earth Naval Forces stationed in Tristain" Karin read. She immediately brought the document closer to her face.

"Louise…She is alive?" Karin said.

"I questioned it at first but after speaking to Agnès, she said it is true that Louise is alive" Pierre said.

"I wonder if she will come home" Karin said. The answer to that question was no as the days passed, Louise never showed her face in the La Vallière Manor.

"Pierre, it has been a month, and our daughter has still yet to come home" Karin said.

"I know but I don't know why she has not arrived to her home to see her family" Pierre said.

"I think we should get Count Mott to send her a message to come home" Karin said.

"That would do it" Pierre said.

Day 35 since the arrival of the Japanese Fourth Fleet

Tristain Military Base

The military base was already half constructed; its pace was increased thanks to the US Marines, Royal Marines, Italian and German engineers that came when the US Third Fleet and the European Pacific Taskforce arrived three days and a half after the arrival of the Japanese Self Defense Forces arrived. If the Japanese ships made jaws drop, you could imagine their reaction when the Americans arrived with not one but two supercarriers and a battleship and the rest of the fleet.

Rewind

Three Days after Japanese Self Defense Forces' Arrival

Tristania Bay near Tristain Magic Academy

It was a calm day in Tristain although near Tristain Magic Academy, it wasn't as peaceful as the Japanese Engineers were finishing up the temporary pontoon piers for the ships so they have somewhere to safely disembark their sailors and ship girls without fearing of scrapping the shorelines. Meanwhile on the shore, a temporary base was constructed from tents was formed. Wind turbines were constructed from old windmills to generate electricity while a large new river that flows into the bay was also used to generate power for the temporary base. Admiral Louise was in her command tent when a sergeant walked into her tent. She looked up from her work to see the sergeant.

"What is it, sergeant?" Louise asked.

"Ma'am, I am here to tell you that we gotten the piers set up for the ships, also we have begun construction on the naval base proper" The sergeant said.

"That is good to hear, is there any more news?" Louise asked.

"No ma'am" The sergeant said.

"Dismissed then sergeant" Louise said.

"Yes, Admiral" The sergeant said as he left the tent. Louise took a sip from her coffee as she leaned back into her chair. She stretched a bit.

"Oh it has been four hours already? I think I should go for a walk" Louise said as she stood up however before she could take a step out of the tent, Inazuma came running in.

"Admiral, something is happening at the Tristania Bay, nano desu!" Inazuma said.

"What is it?" Louise asked as she held Inazuma's shoulders.

"Tenryuu spotted a large bright hemisphere at the mouth of the bay as she and Hibiki, Akatsuki and I were patrolling the bay and she told me to inform you of the thing, nano desu" Inazuma said.

"How big is this hemisphere?" Louise asked.

"It was massive, Admiral! It was almost as big as Mount Fuji, nano desu" Inazuma described.

"That is massive" Louise said.

"Ma'am, Tenryuu is radioing in, nano desu" Inazuma said.

"What is she radioing in?" Louise asked.

"She is saying that the bright giant hemisphere has disappeared, a fleet had appeared in its place, it's…" Inazuma paused as her eyes widened and her mouth trembled.

"What fleet is it, Inazuma" Louise asked.

"Admiral, the fleet that appeared is the US Third Fleet and the European Pacific Taskforce, nano desu" Inazuma answered softly.

"Inazuma, radio Nagato and tell her to meet me at the helicopter landing area" Louise ordered.

"Hai Admiral" Inazuma saluted.

"Alright time to greet the guest" Louise said as she headed for the helicopter landing area. The Americans and the Europeans were gob smacked to see that the Japanese Fourth Fleet was A-Okay. Halsey was especially happy to see her good friend again. This also meant that the treaty had to rewritten to accommodate the new arrivals. Louise was made the commander of the base and all naval forces of Earth. Colonel Saito continued as commander of the ground forces.

Everyone from Earth were surprised to find out that Louise was a mage and a powerful one which is makes it so ironic and funny that she became the mage she is now not when she in Tristain Magic Academy but in Japan. She practically fixed the logistic problem for ammunition and fuel by using replenishment magic on the ammunition depot on all the ships but she decided that for fuel the ships which it is its task to replenish other ships will get the spell. Meanwhile a captain from the Japanese 1st Engineer Battalion suggested that they began creating special rounds with the power of elements infused in them for the ships and ship girls so they can be more effective again the type of opponents they might face.

Rewind

Six Days after First Arrivals

Tristain Military Base

Admiral Louise's office tent

"Ma'am, may I suggest something?" A Captain asked.

"Captain Tomiya, what is your suggestion?" Louise asked.

"Ma'am, you know that our ship girls are in simple terms magic users right and right now we are in a world that has magic?" Tomiya asked.

"Seriously Akira" Louise looked at the captain with annoyance.

"Sorry, Admiral" Akira scratched the back of his head.

"Your point, captain" Louise asked.

"It is possible to infuse the ammunition the ship girls' use with magic? Specifically elemental magic, ma'am" Akira asked.

"That would be an excellent idea; I know just who you need to call to help you with this" Louise said.

"Who is that, ma'am?" Akira asked.

"That would be Professor Jean Colbert of the Tristain Magic Academy, he is the best when it comes to matters like this" Louise said.

"So does that means…" Akira said.

"Yes, Project Five Corners has my approval, now I need to create a team of men that would be part of this project" Louise said.

"Yes, ma'am" Akira said.

"Also this is a military project so no civvies or that those with clearance can know about this" Louise said.

"Yes ma'am" Akira said as he left the tent.

Project Five Corners was in full swing with Captain Akira in charge of the project. Professor Colbert was more than happy to assist the engineers create the new shells. Meanwhile much to Louise's surprise, she was asked to be a teacher in the Academy. She decided to be the Academy's Physical Training Instructor and Advanced Magic Professor. She became known as the "Zero the Barker" as she would bark at the students if she finds that they were slacking off. She often brought with her, an US Marine Drill Sergeant, a Royal Marine Drill Sergeant and a Japanese Ground Self Defense Forces Drill Sergeant to help her with the PT exercises for the students.

Nine Days after First Arrivals

Tristain Magic Academy

Void Courtyard

"You call that a jog? I have seen kids do better than that!" Louise barked as she walks alongside a bunch of students that were jogging.

"Keep those lines straight! If you break out of line, I don't care if you are the Princess' relative, I will kick your ass to kingdom come" The US Marine Drill Sergeant who was Gunnery Sergeant R. Lee Ermey II barked as he shouted at another group of students.

"I didn't know Louise can bark so angrily" Kirche said as she jogged alongside Tabitha.

"That is true, Kirche" Tabitha nodded.

"It is tiring to do these jogs" Kirche said.

"Guiche, you better be jogging or I am kicking your ass" Louise threatened.

"I am jogging!" Guiche said.

"But to see Guiche whine, is worth it" Kirche smiled. Tabitha just smiled.

Siesta had decided to work where Louise is and she at first was fascinated and terrified of the all the modern technology that was a part of Louise's life but now she has grown accustomed to it all. She now knows how to use a radio and she is not terrified of riding a helicopter anymore.

Back to the present

However, Louise hasn't dare to face her parents even to extent of asking Princess Henrietta to keep the arrival of the ships secret from her parents but Henrietta told her that they will find out about the ships and her. Louise knew that and she hoped that her parents would think the news as baseless rumors but she was wrong.

Louise's command tent

Louise's POV

"So what is the sitrep on the construction?" I asked.

"Well, ma'am, half of the barracks for the soldiers barracks are done, with another ten nearing completion. We have the armory built and the sheds for the vehicles are done while the dry docks and berths are 15 per cent done; administration buildings at 15 percent and work on the runway have started" An US Marine Captain said.

"That is good to hear…" I said as it means that soon we can operate as a proper military unit. Suddenly the sound of a horse's feet trampling the ground was heard. Then the sounds of people running were heard.

"Hey stop! You can't enter here! This is a restricted area!" A soldier shouted.

"Out of my way commoners" Someone barked.

"What the hell?" The US Captain said as he turned towards the entrance of the tent.

"I know that voice, it sounds like Count Mott" I said.

"Who is this Count Mott?" The captain asked.

"Well Davidson, Count Mott is the Royal Messenger for the Royal Palace of Tristain. He is also a perverted piece of shit" I said.

"That is good to know" Davidson said.

"Shoot him!" Another shouted.

"No Mark! Don't shoot! Do you want a war because you shot one of the locals?" Yet another soldier said.

"What do we do Sarge?" The soldier named Mark asked.

"See what he does" The sergeant said.

"Do you any of you know where Lady Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière?" Count Mott asked.

"What does he want with me" I said as I stood up and headed outside.

"Ma'am, are you sure it is safe?" Davidson asked.

"I'll be fine" I said although I had my hand in my holster just in case.

"The admiral? She is her tent right over there, wait there she is right now" The sergeant said as he saw me step out of my tent.

"What do you want, Count Mott, you are in prohibited grounds" I said.

"Well isn't the Louise the Zero, I see you that you have grown but I doubt it has little effect on your uselessness" Count Mott degraded me as he sat on his horse. This must have sparked anger amongst the men as I saw them aim their rifles. I looked and I saw there were six soldiers; three American, two Japanese and a Frenchman stood guard, ready to let loose some lead.

"Tell me, what you want from me before I tell my soldiers to open fire on you" I gestured to the men who cocked their rifles to emphasize the point. Count Mott was unfazed by my threat just huffed.

"Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, you are here by summoned by Duke de La Vallière and Duchess Karin Désirée de La Vallière to the La Vallière Estate" Count Mott said.

"How long do I have before they take different measures?" I asked, wanting to see how far they were willing to go just have me see them.

"They did not say" Count Mott said. Typical, they think I would drop everything just to see them, not this time.

"I am sorry, I cannot comply with that order as I am to head out with my fleet for a naval exercise" I half lied. My fleet was preparing for a naval exercise tomorrow and I know they do it without me but I was in no mood to see my parents so if they want to see me, they have to play by my rules.

"You dare decline a decree by your parents? How disrespectful for a child but what to expect from the likes of you, no wonder you are still a z-ERO" Count Mott said before I yanked him of his steed and held his collar so his face was in mine. He was stunned to see my face up close and personal. He was trying to pull away but my grip was stronger.

"As you can see Count Mott, I have my hands full as it with the matters of my forces at the moment which is why I must humbly decline my parents' request for me to appear in front of them however if they still want to see me then tell them that tomorrow, I will have carriages sent to the manor to transport them to my fleet, now I want you to inform my parents that Count Mott, can you do that?" I gave a smile which instead of conveying happiness conveyed a more murderous expression.

"Y…Ye…Yes" Count Mott stuttered. I let go of his collar and he stumbled a bit before regaining his footing.

"Now go before these men open fire" I barked.

"I am off now" Count Mott said as he climbed his horse. However he seemed to be deliberately wasting time as his horse was slowly making its way to the exit.

"Men, scare him" I ordered.

"What does that mean, ma'am?" An American said.

"Sorry, what I meant is fire at his direction but not at him" I said

"Alright, let's give that disrespectful bastards some encouragement" The sergeant said. The men opened fire in Count Mott's direction. It must have worked as he immediately raced out of the base.

"Cease fire, he is already running" Davidson said.

"Thank you for reports on the construction work, captain, now if you excuse me, I need to prepare two cars and a helicopter for my family's trip, also I need to get onboard the Yamashiro" I said.

"You are welcome ma'am" Davidson saluted which I returned. I then went to find the logistics officer. I managed to get a convoy of vehicles for my family and a helicopter for their transition from the naval base to my ship. I was busy thinking on how was I not to burst at my parents and sisters as I boarded my helicopter for my flagship, the Yamashiro.

"Oh god, give me strength" I prayed.

Meanwhile

A few hours after Count Mott's meet with Louise

La Vallière Manor

Dining Hall

Karin's POV

I was anxious for news of my daughter's arrival, or anything related to my daughter. I was too nervous to eat lunch but, I couldn't let my family see this weakness so I forced myself to eat.

"Sir, Count Mott has arrived and he brings with him a message" A servant said after entering the dining room.

"Is there anyone with him?" I asked, hoping Louise was with him. The servant shook his head. My heart sank when I heard that Count Mott was alone.

"No, my lady, the Count is accompanied by himself" The servant said.

"Bring him in" Pierre said.

"Yes, my lord" The servant said as he left the dining room.

"Why is the Count here, Mother?" Éléonore asked.

"We sent the Count to where your sister is to ask her to bring her home but something terrible must have happened to Louise if she is not with the Count" I said, trying not lose my posture.

"This is an outrage, never in my life have I been humiliated" I looked up to see Count Mott burst into the room whilst in anger. I was partly relieved that he arrived as I can stop forcing myself to eat but I was worried as to why was the Count was so infuriated.

"What is the matter, Count Mott?" My husband, Pierre asked.

"Look at what your daughter had done to me" Count Mott as he gestured to his tarnished attire.

"By Brimir, who did this to you?" Pierre asked, surprised to see the damage. I was wondering what brute would attack the Count.

"It was Zero! That useless girl of a daughter of yours did this to me!" Mott barked. I smirked slightly to think my daughter made this man go down a few pegs but that made me worry as why she attacked the Count.

"Are you sure it was it the same Louise, we are talking about?" I asked.

"Yes, this is the same Zero, she yanked me off my horse and grabbed my collar" Mott answered, his face filled with annoyance that we were not believing him. I could see Éléonore giggling slightly while Cattleya just smiled to see Éléonore acting like a child again.

"Well, what of the message?" Pierre asked.

"What now?" Mott asked as he turned to Pierre. I think he had forgotten why he was here during his fit of anger.

"Count Mott, we sent you to our daughter Louise to deliver a message to her" I reminded him. He looked puzzled at first but he soon understood what Pierre and I were talking about.

"Ah yes, I remember now" Mott asked.

"So what was her response?" Pierre asked. I was anxious to know what my daughter said to our invitation.

"I told her that she was summoned to the La Vallière Manor however she declined" Mott said.

"What? What is her reason for declining her own family?" Pierre raised his voice, angry that her daughter had refused to come home.

"She said that her fleet was heading out to sea for a naval exercise, a stupid excuse if I have ever heard one like that before I must add, and she said that it will need its commander" Mott said. I was gob smacked to hear that our daughter, our own flesh and blood has declined…wait, summoned? I told Mott that she was invited. This imbecile had made a mistake in the message. I can see why he was attacked by Louise; he must have said something to upset her.

"Mott, you said "summoned" is that not correct?" I asked.

"Yes I did, Duchess" Mott said.

"I find it strange because the message that Pierre and I had you send to Louise, said that she was invited to her home" I said. He began sweating as he realized his error.

"It…It appears I have made an error" Mott said nervously.

"I can see why my daughter declined the message" Pierre glared at the lewd nobleman.

"However, it seems that she has agreed to meet you, Duke" Mott quickly stated.

"How? She has declined to come home" Éléonore spoke up.

"Your daughter said that tomorrow, she will have carriages sent here to transport you to her ship" Mott said. My heart rejoiced to hear that Louise has agreed to meet us but it seems that we have to come to her to do so.

"Is there anything else that she said?" Pierre asked.

"No, she didn't say anything else" Mott said.

"You may leave now Count Mott, thank you for your message" I said sarcastically. I was not happy that he had made an error with the message.

"Yes, Duchess, Duke, I will be taking my leave now" Mott as he quickly exited the dining hall.

"So do we take her invitation, mother?" Éléonore asked.

"Well, it would seem rude if we decline and seeing that she had already prepared carriages, I don't think we have much of a choice" I said.

"She has given us no other avenue to do anything but agree" Pierre said.

"Oh my, it seems Louise has us in a vice" Cattleya smiled.

"It seems she has, sister" Éléonore said. I couldn't agree even more.

The next day

Karin's POV

La Vallière Manor

Courtyard

My husband, my two remaining daughters and I were in the courtyard when a servant came into the courtyard.

"My lord, my ladies, a number of carriages has arrived in front of the drawbridge and one the riders has requested to greet you to the carriages" The servant said. We paused and turned to the servant.

"Tell him that he may enter" Pierre said.

"Yes, my lord" The servant said.

"I wonder who the rider is" Éléonore said.

"Probably one of her captains" Cattleya said.

"Or it could be some random carriage riders she had flagged down" Éléonore said.

"Now, now don't start arguing on such trivial manners" I said.

"Yes, mother" Éléonore and Cattleya said. Just the doors were opened and it was servant again but this time he was accompanied by a strangely dressed man. He had some sort of helmet, a vest that was covered with straps and small pouches, a long sleeved shirt, pants and black boots however that it was made even stranger as it was in a multitude of colours but it was mainly green but there were random splashes of other shades of green and black. In his left hand there was a strange weapon, it look like a firearm of some sort. I turned to see everyone else was fascinated by this strange man.

"Good morning, sir, ma'ams, I am Lieutenant Itami Youji of the Japanese Third Recon Team, I was given the task by Admiral Louise to escort you to the Tristain Military Base" The strangely dressed man said. He is quite formal for a soldier.

"Military Base? What is that?" Éléonore asked.

"Ma'am, it is a fortified position where a military unit's commander and staff are stationed, it also where weapons and vehicles are stored. It is also where the men rest during times of peace" Itami answered.

"Oh" Éléonore said.

"Now if there is no question, I suggest that we head out now, we are burning daylight" Itami said.

"Ah of course" I said. We walked through the house to the front of the house where the drawbridge was and in front of the lowered bridge were four steel carriages of which two did have wheels but a long metal chains which had a number wheels over it which is strange to me. I looked at the vehicles and they had men who were dressed like the lieutenant inside them or peering out of hatch like parts of the vehicles.

"Um, where are the horses?" Pierre asked as we didn't see any horses.

"Oh these vehicles do not have horses" Itami said.

"What? How do you expect them to move?" Éléonore barked.

"Listen" Itami said as he did a hand move. Suddenly a strange roar was heard; Éléonore, Cattleya, Pierre and I looked around to see what it was but we couldn't see anything.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That is the sound of the carriages' engines warming up, now come with me" Itami said as he walked towards the steel carriages.

"Should we follow him?" Éléonore asked.

"Well, he said that he will bring us to Louise, I suggest we follow him" Pierre said. I just wanted to see my daughter so I didn't really care how we get there.

"La Vallières, let's go" Itami shouted. We went over to the vehicles.

"Close the gate" Pierre ordered.

"Yes my lord" The guards replied as I watched as the drawbridge rose up closing the hole in the fort's wall.

"Now, Duke, Duchess, you are to ride with me in this carriage, my ladies, the two of you are to ride in that armoured car" Youji said as he open the rear side door for us. I watched as my husband entered the armoured car. Éléonore and Cattleya entered the carriage behind us; Cattleya was directed to enter the carriage from the other side. Seeing that, I decided to enter from the other side of the carriage as well. Youji then went around closing the doors before entering the vehicle. He then took a small black device and spoke into it, "This is Akira Leader to all Akira units; package has boarded the vehicles; move out now"

"This is Akira 4, acknowledged, moving out now" A voice said.

"Roger this Akira 2, ready to burn rubber" Another voice said, this time it was female.

"This is Akira 3, we are ready to move out" A new voice said.

"Alright, you better be watching our 360, Touya" Itami said while tapping the leg of the man who was standing in the middle of the vehicle with his upper body outside of the vehicle.

"I am watching, I am watching" The man called Touya replied. Soon the carriage began moving and we soon on our way. I looked out the window to see the scenery move rapidly by as the vehicle continued on its path.

"I am guessing you two are the Admiral's parents" Itami said. I turned to look at him.

"Yes we are Louise's parents" Pierre said.

"Well you two should be proud then as you have one of Japan's best admirals in the history of the Japanese Self Defense Force" Youji said. Louise? One of the best, I felt slightly proud for my daughter but I felt uneasy and saddened to see that my daughter only achieve when I wasn't involved at all.

"How has she been successful?" I asked not because I skeptically but I was genuinely curious of my daughter's achievement.

"Where do I start? I can take you from the beginning seeing that you never heard from her for about a year" Youji said.

"That would be nice" Pierre said.

"Well within six months of her first post, she was able to defeat an enemy taskforce with only small force of six ships, she also assisted in protecting convoys to and from Vladivostok to Sakhalin, then she assisted in the reopening of the waters between Kyushu, Okinawa and Iwo Jima, she was then given command of the newly formed Fourth Fleet and she used this fleet to liberate Iwo Jima which was small naval base, then her fleet participated in the liberation of Guam as a supporting role, but her big break came when during the Battle of Midway Two, she singlehandedly prevented the complete destruction of the US Seventh Fleet and liberated Midway Island with her smaller fleet, to add more to her prestige, she took a leading role in the liberation of the Hawaiian Islands and because of her bold attack on the Hawaiian Islands the Abyssals ,the enemy we are fighting's defenses in other parts of the ocean soon collapsed and we pushed them back all the way to the American coastlines. She then spearheaded the liberation of Vancouver. Then she fought and won an uphill battle in the battle of Seattle, her fleet now called the "Ferocious Fourth" then became a reserve force during the battles for Portland and Vancouver but she assigned in planning the attacks on these coastline cities, her latest operation was Operation Blackjack which was the liberation of the San Francisco Bay Area before her fleet was teleported here, three years later and before you ask, the time in the world I came from moves three times faster in comparison to yours so in reality she has been gone for three years" Itami said. I was amazed that my daughter had done so much in just three years.

"My god, she is such an accomplished commander" I was barely lost for words.

"Our daughter" Pierre said.

"That is why; everyone on the base we are heading highly respects her as she has done so much" Itami said.

"Lieutenant, we are at gates of Tristain Naval Base" The driver said.

"You know where to go, Minato" Itami replied.

"Karin, look at those ships" My husband said as he pointed outside his window. I turned to look out his window and I saw a massive sea giant that stood tall and proud in the bay. It has a number of long large barrels on two large boxes like objects along with smaller barrels on smaller boxes midship. I didn't even know this ship yet I can tell it has an aura of strength and power.

"What kind of warship is that?" I asked.

"Ship? Oh that is the battleship USS Missouri" Itami answered.

"Battleship? What kind of warship is that?" Pierre asked.

"A Battleships is a heavily armoured warship which carries the biggest guns in the navy, they were the most dominant ships of their time but when aviation came, the battleship was pushed to a secondary role until it was deemed obsolete and many navies turned to aircraft carriers as their flagships and as to project power" Itami said.

"Sir, we have arrived" Minato said.

"Alright everyone out" Youji said as he and the driver exited the carriage. They then opened the doors for us and we stepped out. I was awestruck by what I saw, there were a large number of warships in the bay and overhead were strange birds flying by at high speeds. Then were airships with large blades flying close to the ground, they made a distinctive chopping sound.

"Alright, this is the end of the first leg of the journey" Itami said.

"Wait, have already arrived? I thought my daughter is at sea? Why are we here?" I asked.

"Your daughter is at sea but these carriages can't go into the sea so you are going to have to board one of those" Itami pointed into the sky as a large white airship flew overhead. My family and I ducked as we thought it was going to crash on us but the airship turned towards the north and landed where the rest of the airships were located.

"What in Brimir be-damned was that?" Éléonore asked. I could see the panic in her eyes.

"That was a CH-53E Super Stallion heavy utility helicopter, it will take you to the JDS Yamashiro" Itami said.

"How do we board it?" I asked as I looked at airship as it had no door.

"Enter via the hatch at the rear" Itami pointed to the part of the airship where a soldier was sitting whilst holding onto something. We walked up to the soldier who turned to our direction. We surprised to see that it was woman in the attire.

"Are you the La Vallière family?" She asked.

"Yes, we are the La Vallière family" Pierre answered.

"I am Sergeant Yoshika Kaneyoshi, I am ramp gunner for today, over on the left gun is Corporal Meiji Yamashita and on the right gun is Private First Class Seiji Tanaka, we are going to be your protective gunners for this trip, now get on, we are wasting time" The female soldier ushered us in. We sat on the seats although they look like random straps of cloths tied together on a steel frame.

"These seats are quite uncomfortable" Éléonore complained.

"This must be a military airship if not the seats would be have been better done" Pierre guessed.

"This is Ramp gunner to pilot, the package is on board, you can take off now" Yoshika shouted into her vest which was very odd to me but suddenly the airship began to roar and soon we were in the air.

"This is Lieutenant Hidemichi Morikawa speaking; I am your pilot for today with co-pilot Master Sergeant Shinji Endo, we are going to be heading out to sea for our destination, JDS Yamashiro; our ETA is 35 minutes so please sit back, relax and enjoy the ride" The helmsman of the airship said.

"Look at the view" Cattleya said as she looked out the window. Éléonore took a look as well.

"Oh look at the ships, they are so exquisite" Éléonore said.

"They look magnificent" I looked through the open hatch to see the warships from the world called Earth. I was amazed to see how sleek and clean they looked. They had no sails, rigging or anything from warships that I have seen before.

"Shit! Fire ball incoming, brace" The helmsman shouted as suddenly the airship turned hard left. We were forced into our seats by the sudden turn.

"What is going on here?" Pierre shouted

"There is no rider, no harness, it is wild!" The second helmsman shouted.

"Seiji, take it out! Take it out!" The first helmsman shouted.

"Roger, have some lead, b-!" The right man shouted as suddenly the object he held onto began to belch fire.

"That is faster than any musket!" Pierre shouted.

"Get ready, Yoshika, it is coming your side" The right man shouted.

"I see it! I see it! Have some!" I watched as the female soldier use the grey machine on the dragon. The dragon was riddled with holes as the female soldier continued to use the firearm. The dragon soon fell and a loud splash was heard. "Hell yeah, how did you like that fucker?"

"Great shot, Yoshika!" The left man cheered.

"Holy Brimir, if they could do that to a dragon, imagine on a person" Pierre said. I felt sick from the scene. I was appalled to hear these soldiers no mercenaries had killed a living thing and they were cheering.

"Alright cut the chatter, check on the family, the admiral is waiting for her family to arrive so I hope they are all in one piece" The helmsman radioed.

"They look just fine, quiet but fine" Yoshika said.

"Probably never seen something get shot up by a machine gun like that" Seiji said.

"Well say hello to these sons of war" Meiji laughed. Soon the two other soldiers in the same part of the airship began laughing as well.

"Is Louise really in charge of these hooligans?" I said to myself. The rest of the journey was uneventful other than the passing of other airships.

"Alright, that's enough laughing for one day" The second helmsman said.

"Alright" Yoshika said.

"Sure" Seiji said.

"I'll just hum then" Meiji said.

"This is Helix Five Three Zero to Yamashiro, we are coming in" The first helmsman said, "Hai the package is safe"

"Alright, time for me to lift my feet" Yoshika said. I watched as the airship began to turn and I saw yet another group of ships, these looked similar to some of the ships we flew over earlier. The airship then came to a stop and soon it began to lower itself onto something. I saw a black surface that yellow and white lines running across it. There other airships and giant steel birds on the surface. I decided to stand up and head out but Yoshika held her hand out in my direction.

"What is that for?" I asked angrily. How dare she hold me, Karin the Heavy Wind back?

"Not yet, the chopper hasn't touched the flight deck" Yoshika answered. The airship touched the black surface with quite the force. I nearly felt to my knees"

"Karin, are you alright?" Pierre asked.

"I am fine" I said as I stood up and stepped off the airship. The rest of my family began to descend from the airship as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at our destination, I hope you had safe trip, we are sorry for the sudden evasive maneuver but unless you wanted to get singed then you should be happy that you made it out alive, thank you for flying with Japanese Self Defense Navy Airlines and I hope you fly with us again" The helmsman said. It must be some cruel joke amongst these… mercenaries.

"Where is Louise?" Éléonore asked as she looked around. I just realized I too have not seen her as well.

"Excuse me, are you Duchess La Vallière?" Someone asked. Just as a dark haired bespectacled young woman in light blue attire with a white coat over it. I saw black epaulettes that a golden flower with two bands running on them. She wore a blue arm band which was the same colour with her skirt. She also had thigh long legging that transcended from dark brown to light brown at her feet.

"Yes I am and you are?" I asked.

"I am Captain Ōyodo, ma'am, I am the Admiral's secretary" The woman said, "Now it you can come with me, the Admiral is waiting in the bridge"

"Oh let us go then" Pierre said. We walked towards a large structure on the ship's deck. We soon entered the structure.

"What is this structure called?" I asked.

"This is called the "island" because it looks like one compared to the rest of the deck" Ōyodo answered.

"I wonder how Louise will look like now" Cattleya smiled.

"I bet Chibi-Louise is still the same" Éléonore smiled.

"I will not tell you, you will have to see for yourself" Ōyodo said. We climbed quite a number of stairs and soon we came into a large room. I was awestruck by what I saw. There were all sorts of lights and sounds inside the two-storey room that all of its windows in the front in two long rows. I also saw a few young girls sitting at desks, each doing something different from the other girls next to them while another group stood in front of a large board that had diagrams that were moving.

"My lord" Pierre said almost speechless at what was in front of him, us.

"This is the nerve centre of this ship and this fleet" Ōyodo said as she gestured to the room.

"This is JDS Yamashiro to JDS Hiryu what is your current status?" One girl said into a device she wore on her head.

"This Tower to Flight Deck, what is status on Helix Five Three Zero, over?" Another spoke.

"This is Bridge to Engine, status?" I watched as another girl spoke.

"Is this all done with magic?" Éléonore looked at the busy scene.

"Admiral, they have arrived" Ōyodo said. I looked towards a tall chair that was behind some kind of desk. The chair slowly turned.

"Louise?" I gasped.

A few minutes earlier

Louise's POV

I watched as the helicopter that had my family in it land from the bridge. I was not ready for this; funny I had no problem facing a fierce Admiral of the Russian Navy who wasn't happy with me as I was the only support he had for the protection of his convoy to and from Vladivostok but he was a nice man. I wonder how Kuznetsov is doing. Last I heard he was put in command of the Russian Pacific Fleet.

"Ma'am, Helix 530 is on deck, Ōyodo is moving to greet them" Ayanami turned to me.

"Acknowledged, Ayanami, go back to your task" I said.

"You seemed unnerved, Admiral" Niyodo said.

"I am worried that I might lose it when I see them" I sighed.

"Well ma'am, sometimes you have to lose it so that you retain your sanity" Niyodo said. I sighed again as I knew that what Niyodo is saying is true, better release pressure now than bursting later.

"That is true, Niyodo better do it or don't do it at all" I said.

"This is the nerve centre of the ship and the fleet" I heard Ōyodo speak of the bridge.

"My lord" That would be my father.

"This is JDS Yamashiro to JDS Sōryū, what is your status?" Hatsuyuki radioed.

"This is Tower to Flight Deck, what is status of Helix 530?" Ayanami radioed.

"This is Bridge to Engine, status?" Mutsuki asked.

"Is this all done with magic?" I heard a similar voice, it sounded like Éléonore. I smiled to myself as everyone here knew that all of this was not because of magic but of electricity. Then Ōyodo came to my side.

"Admiral, they have arrived" Ōyodo said. Here goes nothing. I turned my seat to face them. As I turned I could see that they were pretty much the same.

"Louise?" My mother said.

"Good morning Duke and Duchess La Vallière, Lady Éléonore, Lady Cattleya, welcome to my humble flagship, JDS Yamashiro; I am Admiral Louise Françoise Le Blanc La Vallière, commander of the Japanese Fourth Fleet, I hope you enjoy your stay here" I said neutrally as I stood up to face my family. I was surprised that I didn't stutter as I was more nervous than my first promotion ceremony.

"You have grown" My mother said. Oh, one year I go missing and all you have to say is, "You have grown"? That is typical of my mother.

"You are about the same age as Cattleya" My father added. Test me huh? Let's see how you like it if I returned the favor.

"Well, it is good to hear that your eyesight have not failed you" I said emotionlessly. I could see my father's right eye was twitching slightly and my mother was about to go her 'watch who you are talking to' but she reframed from doing so. Éléonore and Cattleya were surprised to hear me speak like that.

"How did you…" My mother said but I cut her, just to toy with her.

"You must be parched from your journey, please take a seat on, there are chairs right here" I gestured to the seats that were directly across from the behind my desk. "Niyodo, can you get us tea from the mess?"

"Yes, Admiral" Niyodo bowed as she left. I turned to face Niyodo as I requested from her. I glanced over quickly to see their faces which were either disgusted or uncomfortable. Oh silly me, I forgot that my family is unaware that mess is the military term for dining hall, oh well.

"As you were saying Duchess" I said.

"Saying what?" My mother said confused at what was going on.

"You were saying something before I invited you to sit down" I said.

"Hm…Oh yes, how did you travel to that world?" My mother asked.

"And why did you decide to come back" My father added on.

"Oh, this reminds me of when Osmond was asking me earlier, I was teleported from Halkeginia to Earth and during the transition, my body grew although my scar still remains" I said.

"What scar are you talking about, is it the one that runs across your face?" Éléonore asked.

"No, Lady Éléonore, this one I got during a battle; the scar I speak off is here" I said as I pulled my collar down to show a long thin scar that across my neck.

"Oh my" Cattleya said, she had concern on her face.

"How did you get that scar?" My father asked.

"What did you do?" My mother asked

"If the duke and duchess had read the reports, I think the answer will be in there" I said. I was trying hard to stay calm but a hurricane of emotions running inside of me. After seeing how a proper family worked for three years, I saw that my own family was dysfunctional and wrongly brought up. It is pointless to be in a family where no one supports or cares the other member.

"Louise, we are your family, you do not need to be so formal with us you call us mother, father and sisters" My mother said.

"In private and in public, I prefer to called be called Vallière-san or Admiral respectively" I answered rather too quickly for my taste. I can sense that I was losing my grip on my emotions.

"Remember to whom you are talking to, _Vallière-san_" My mother said ever more sharply.

"I am sure that you upheld your manners in that land of commoners" My father said.

"Louise, did you drop to their level?" Éléonore asked. I was getting very displeased.

"Hmm, Ōyodo" I said.

"Yes, Admiral" Ōyodo turned to me.

"Did I invite the House of the La Vallière so they could mock me or is there something serious to talk about?" I asked. I was trying not to lose it. I could see the destroyer girls beginning to listen into my conversation.

"I think it is the latter, ma'am" Ōyodo answered.

"Louise, we are right here" Éléonore raised her voice. Just then Niyodo entered the room again with a tray with tea. She quietly placed the set on the table.

"Éléonore, calm down" My mother said.

"Grrr, *sigh* yes mother" Éléonore backed down.

"That is enough, Louise, I am will not came here to be talked back by an inexperienced woman" My father said. Inexperienced? Does my father realize who is in front of him or has he forgotten that he is talking to an admiral and a veteran admiral at that.

"You were always a handful" My mother said

"That is true" My father added.

"Oh, so for all this while, is this all I have been to you, _mother-dear_ and _father-dear_, an annoyance? A poor disgrace that should be married off as soon as possible, just to save face? You two engaged me to _that_ man who was at least twenty years or as of right now ten years older than me" I asked with a sarcastic smile which turned to hate and anger.

"You will do your duty as a La Vallière or" My mother said or better yet commanded but I cut in.

"Or what? Do you want to drag me back? Why do you think I had you come to my flagship? So you can't have your way, that's why! If you haven't noticed I am the overall commander of the Earth Military Forces in Tristain and commander of Earth-Tristain Naval Forces which includes the fact that this fleet, the Japanese "Ferocious Fourth" Fourth Fleet is under my authority, I am a citizen of Japan and I serve her alone!" I barked. This may be the La Vallière family which is a powerful family but on my ship, in my fleet, under my control, they had no power.

"Tristain is your home, young wo-" My father said.

"No! Tristain was never my home; tell me, mother, father, sisters, what has Tristain given to me? That world which I came back from has given me more than that Halkeginia could ever offer" I barked, my temper was revealing its ugly head.

"What can that world offer?" My mother said but Ōyodo cuts in.

"Ma'am! Yamato is on the line, she says it urgent" Ōyodo said. I was very relieved to have some else come up. I turned to my desk to my laptop.

"How dare you interrupt me" My mother barked at Ōyodo.

"Duchess, please refrain from barking at my secretary" I demanded. My mother soon became quiet, "This is Admiral Zero speaking, what is the situation?"

"Admiral, Shioi has detected a large underwater creature heading for the fleet, speed 50 knots, heading south east" Yamato reported.

"Who is she talking to?" I heard Éléonore asking.

"Alright, thanks for the report" I replied.

"Ma'am, do you want us to shadow it?" Yamato asked.

"Do it" I said.

"What is it the situation?" Ōyodo asked.

"A large unknown sea creature is heading for the fleet, sound General Quarters" I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am" Ōyodo replied and she flicked a switch and spoke into the radio next to it, "General Quarters! General Quarters! General Quarters! Man your battlestations! Man your battlestations! This is no drill! I repeat this is no drill"

"Louise" My mother said but I ignored her as I had other things to worry about.

"Hatsuyuki, radio the fleet, tell them to go to general quarters, I want everyone on their feet" I ordered.

"Aye-aye, ma'am" Hatsuyuki replied.

"Ayanami, get those planes and helicopters airborne! I want birds in the air" I barked.

"Yes, ma'am" Ayanami replied.

"Mutsuki, Kisaragi, Satsuki, Kuroshio, I want everything happening in the fleet tracked and on that screen" I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am, tracking everything" Kuroshio replied.

"Aye-aye, ma'am" Satsuki said.

"Performing ship tracking" Mutsuki said.

"I will watch the planes" Kisaragi said.

"Louise" My mother called out again.

"Not now! I have a fleet to command" I barked.

"Ma'am, an ASW heli from Maya spotted the sea creature!" Hatsuyuki radioed.

"Where did the helicopter see it" I asked.

"The creature is closing in on Fubuki from the north west" Hatsuyuki answered.

"ROAR" A loud roar was heard. I looked out of the window to see the sea creature which now I can tell is a Sea Serpent emerged from the sea in close proximity to Fubuki and Yukikaze. It was at least 70 meters tall and it had a dark blue scaly skin.

"Tell all ships to open fire on the bastard!" I ordered.

"Louise!" My father shouted.

"Aye, Admiral" Hatsuyuki said, "This is Yamashiro to all ships; you got the green light to open fire; Admiral wants that dragon riddled with holes"

"I want every kind of ordinance we got pumped into that beast!" I ordered.

"Roger, messaging now" Hatsuyuki said.

"Nagato" I said into my laptop. Her image soon appeared.

"Admiral, how is the family reunion?" Nagato smiled.

"Not now, I want you to use the new rounds on that son of a bitch of a serpent" I ordered.

"Louise!" My mother barked.

"What rounds, Admiral?" Nagato asked.

"Use at your own discretion" I barked.

"Roger beginning engagement" Nagato said as her image disappeared.

"Akagi, Shōkaku" I said and their images came up.

"Akagi, here, what is it Admiral?" Akagi asked.

"This is Shōkaku, what does the Admiral need?" Shōkaku asked.

"Where the fucking hell are all of your planes? I want them attacking the sea serpent" I barked.

"Louise, watch your tongue!" My mother barked again.

"Sorry ma'am, we were engaging a private ship, it is sunk now; we will be diverting planes now to the defense of the fleet" Akagi said.

"Make it quick, I want that snake blown to fucking kingdom come" I said. I looked outside to see the sea serpent being shot at by my ships, planes and ship girls.

"Yes ma'am" The two carriers said before their images disappeared. I looked at the sea serpent and saw that it was preparing to attack.

"Aw fuck, Hatsuyuki, tell all ships to *SLAP*" I said before someone slapped me on my face. I turned to see it was my mother. Everyone in the bridge turned to see who slapped me.

"I will not tolerate such appalling behaviour from my daughter! Pull away from this battle now and head straight to port, immediately!" She glared at me. I was just passively looking at her. I felt something wet flowing from my cheek. It felt warm. I touched my right cheek and brought my hand up to my eye level and saw blood. She reopened the wound on my face. "You"

"Y…Yes" Hatsuyuki stuttered as she was caught off guard by my mother suddenly turning to her.

"Tell the ships to turn for port immediately" My mother ordered as she pulled out her wand, "Or do you want to feel my heavy winds"

"Ye…Y…Yes, ma'am" Hatsuyuki said shakily as she was too scared to do anything other than what my mother said. I wasn't going to let my uncaring and non-understanding mother take my fleet right under my feet.

"Hatsuyuki, belay that order!" I barked.

"Ma'am" Hatsuyuki said. I turned to my mother who was glaring at me but I glared back at her with anger and hatred.

"You think you can come here on my ship; try to retake control of my thoughts, my actions, my decisions, my life just so I am the La Vallière you desire? You have another thing coming, mother" I took my face right into hers, "And if that was not enough for you, how about this? You as noble who have never set foot on a ship let alone command one or a fleet into battle or even have the slightest clue about naval warfare, what make you think that you can take command of my fleet out from beneath my feet during an engagement when I am the more experienced and wiser naval commander" I was in my mother's face with my teeth baring and my fist tightened.

My father was in my personal space as well and he wasn't too happy either.

"Louise! I am appalled by your behaviour! You are to relieve yourself from duty and return home so you become a proper noble!" My father barked.

"SHUT UP FATHER!" I shouted at my father. He immediately backed down, "You have neither jurisdiction nor the authority over me! If you want me to resign then talk to my commanding officer and ask him to tell me to resign but since I am the overall commander of the entire Earth Military Forces, I am afraid I can't do that and even the princess doesn't have the power"

"Louise" I turned to see Cattleya staring sadly at me. I felt guilt for losing my temper.

"Ma'am" Niyodo said but I saw my father trying to use a spell on her but I smacked his hand to stop him before he could cast a spell.

"Louise! How dare you hit your father" My mother said.

"I am sorry, did someone who just slapped her own daughter just told me to not injure the father who has done nothing but look down and humiliate her? Oh I know why? He deserves more" I asked. My anger was back but not as bad as before.

"That is enough from you" My mother said. I smiled, it was not enough and I haven't finished hell I barely even started.

"This is why I love Japan and Earth more than this backwater shithole called Halkeginia" I said, completely ignoring the blood trickling from my face. I was calming down slightly but calming down nevertheless.

"What is so special about Earth? There mustn't be much for a world without magic or nobles?" My mother said. Oh typical her, always looking down at anything that isn't noble or possess magic. I took a deep breath to get a grip back on my emotions.

"Where do I start? Where do I start? On Earth, there is caring instead of ignorance; on Earth there is compassion not abandonment, something you or father has never understood" I said staring back at them, "There, my future is in my hands not in someone else, the people there don't judge me by who am I related to, where I am from but who I am and by the my own actions. I have comrades there, I have friends there, mother; I have a better life there. What do I have here, in Halkeginia? The only person in this family who actually cared for me is Cattleya, she was the only one was there for me, she was the one who actually gave damn about me and for your information, Earth does have magic! How do you think these ship girls are able to do the things they do" I said whilst trying to stay calm.

"We were there for you, Louise, we are your family" My father said. Oh a family you say, well I am sorry but in my eyes you are not my family, you just related to me by blood.

"Family you say?" I said softly, "Then tell me"

"Tell you what?" My mother asked.

"Tell me, where were you a year ago… where were you when I burned the midnight oil so I could memorize every god damn spell and theory? Where were you, when i bled my eyes out over those books? Where were you when i was insulted, humiliated, bullied, degraded, treated like nothing?" I shouted at my parents, "But no I had to adhere to your damned "Rule of Steel", even as everyone here called me Zero and made fun of me, I had to hold my head high as they were "beneath a La Vallière", even though I couldn't cast even the simplest of spell, I kept trying repeatedly until being sent to the infirmary to get the burns I was constantly getting healed because failure was not an option for a La Vallière; so where were you then" I hissed.

"I…I" My father stuttered as he failed to form even one phrase from his mouth.

"It was…I saw me in you, I wanted you to be a strong, independent and above all a "true La Vallière" My mother said.

"Do not compare with you! I am nothing like you!" I hissed, "You know what? When I was here, I hated the nickname Zero they gave me here but there I am proud to be called Zero"

"As if you are any better, you are in charge of a bunch of lowlife mercenaries" My father said.

"You dare compare my sailors with mercenaries, Pierre" I barked. My father was shocked that I called him by his name, "My sailors, sailors, airmen and ship girls, father are the reason where I am now today, it is because of their skills, their determination, their courage, their bravery, and their heroism their abilities and their downright badassery that has allow me to be what I am now"

"But your sailors shot down a dragon with their rapid firearms" Éléonore said.

"Oh, you want them to do what? Let the dragon turn your helicopter into a fireball?" I asked.

"But they were joking and laughing about it! No soldier would do that, only mercenaries do that" Éléonore said.

"Soldiers? You don't know war, sister, war knows no honor; it is a dirty business where the order is to kill or be killed and nothing else. It can be simply put in a simple sentence a famous general from Earth said and please excuse me but this the actual quote, 'No poor dumb bastard has ever won a war by dying for his country, he won it by making the other poor dumb bastard die for his country' and war has a way of changing people, I have seen the most good natured and naïve men and women transform into seasoned soldiers" I said. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard. I tried to see where that came from I saw Yukikaze with smoke bellowing from behind it but I could tell that it was not the Yukikaze that was burning but the ship behind it that was ablaze.

"Ma'am, the JDS Fubuki has been hit in the hangar! It is ablaze!" Hatsuyuki shouted.

"What?! Why didn't they take evasive action like I ordered to" I shouted.

"Ma'am, you didn't give the order" Ōyodo said.

"Wait, didn't I give the order…mother" I turned to my mother whose eyes were wide as she realized what she has contributed to happen.

"I am…I am sorry" My mother apologized.

"Ōyodo, Niyodo" I snapped.

"Yes ma'am" The sister ships saluted.

"Take my family to the mess and no stops!" I barked. I gave them the signal to take my sick sister Cattleya to the medic bay like I rehearsed with them.

"Yes ma'am" Ōyodo and Niyodo saluted. "Duke, Duchess, Lady Éléonore, Lady Cattleya, come with us, we will take you to the mess"

"Louise, please forgive me" I heard my mother say but I ignored her.

"Yamato" I barked at my computer and her image appeared.

"Yes admiral, what can I do for you?" Yamato asked.

"Have your fleet fire Water Shells on the Fubuki, put out that fire" I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am we will play firefighters" Yamato said.

"Ma'am, the sea serpent is going down!" Ayanami said. I looked up to see the sea serpent falling into the sea, it was riddled with burn marks, scratches and wounds collapse into the sea and it gave one last roar before it was shot in the face by Fubuki's main gun. It sank beneath the waves. I watched as my girls were putting out the fires on Fubuki's aft superstructure. My face was beginning to hurt from the slap which meant the adrenaline had died down, so I went to the med kit in my table and cleaned the wound, sterilized it and placed a bandage over it. It must have looked like how I looked during the Battle of North California Sea. I heard cheering.

Meanwhile with the rest of Louise's family

Niyodo's POV

We were making our way to the mess as instructed however I had a slightly different mission. I was in front of Cattleya, separating her from the rest of the family.

"Lady Cattleya" I said as I turned to Cattleya who was behind me who looked up to see what I had to say.

"Yes, what can I do for you…?" Cattleya asked but she couldn't remember my name.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Niyodo but please call Niyodo" I said. She smiled.

"Alright, Niyodo, what is it that you want me to do?" Cattleya asked.

"Firstly, I want you to know that Louise is sorry for her behaviour earlier, the anger and hatred inside of her must have reached a boiling point and your mother and father must have accidentally infuriated her so much that she just exploded" I said.

"I understand that she was under a lot of stress and I know that she needed to get everything off her chest, I was just astonished her outburst would be so aggressive.

"Please follow me I said. We turned to a different corridor towards the clinic.

"Where are we going, Niyodo?" Cattleya asked.

"Admiral Louise has told us about your illness ma'am" I said.

"Is that so, well she doesn't need to worry about me, as long I can be there for her, it is fine by me" Cattleya said. No wonder of her family, Louise cares more for Cattleya because the latter is so caring and is willing to sacrifice her own self so to ensure that Louise is alright.

"Well, Louise cares for you as well, which is why we have arrived here" I said as I stopped in front of the clinic.

"Where are we, Niyodo?" Cattleya asked, wondering where everyone else was.

"We are here at the clinic of this ship, I was instructed by your sister to take you here" I said.

"Why would she want to do that?" Cattleya puzzled by her sister's instructions.

"She wants you to live a healthy and happy life so she asked me to bring you here so we find out what disease you have contracted" I said.

"Is that why she wanted us to come to her ship? So she can have her sailors treat me?" Cattleya asked.

"Yes, she wanted to repay all the kindness you had done to her" I said.

"Well she insisted, better not let her effort go to waste" Cattleya smiled.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Lady Cattleya" I said as I opened the door.

"Please call me Cattleya since you are a close friend to my sister" Cattleya said. We entered the room and saw the doctor reading a manga. She was the chief medical officer on the ship, Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji. She is an excellent doctor. She is a however an otaku and in her free time, she would read manga or watch her anime on her laptop. Her favourite genre is military related anime. She particularly loves watching an anime called Strike Witches for two reasons one, the main character is just like her not only in name but desires as well and two, the battle scenes are epic in her eyes. I however must confess that I too like watching anime as well but I prefer school life ones. Okay, that's enough about anime preferences, back to the actual reason, I came here

"Niyodo, it is good to see you again" Yoshika smiled as she noticed me entering the clinic, "And who do you have there?"

"This is Lady Cattleya Yvette la Baume le Blanc de la Fontaine, she is the older sister of Louise" I introduced her.

"It is nice to meet you and please do call me Cattleya" Cattleya smiled.

"It is an honor to meet Lady Cattleya; I am Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji, I am the chief medic officer aboard this ship; how can I be of service" Yoshika smiled.

"Louise wants to have Cattleya diagnosed for her body's disease" I said.

"Can you cure my illness? Many mages and doctors have tried but they couldn't cure it" Cattleya asked.

"To cure a disease properly, one must know the disease in question" Yoshika said.

"That is true, the mages and doctors didn't know what I was suffering" Cattleya said.

"Now come here and sit here and I will begin diagnosing your disease" Yoshika gestured to the diagnosing chair and Cattleya walked over to the chair and sat into it. Yoshika began to diagnose Cattleya and looked at me

"Well Yoshika, what is her condition?" I asked.

"She has a mild case of polio, she can recover from it but it will take a few sessions of treatment" Yoshika said.

"Polio? What is that?" Cattleya asked.

"Polio is the …" Yoshika began explaining about the nerve attacking virus. She also explained the human body and how it worked.

"So why am I not so badly affected by the disease?" Cattleya asked.

"Well, it has to do with Halkeginia" Yoshika said.

"What do you mean, Yoshika?" Cattleya asked.

"Where is this going?" I asked.

"What does Halkeginia have that Earth doesn't, well she does have but in limited quantities?" Yoshika asked.

"Um, magic?" Cattleya guessed.

"Exactly, I theorize that your magic, Lady Cattleya, is doing its best to suppress the disease so that is why you are not suffering so badly" Yoshika said.

"That would explain why I have only a stiff neck" Cattleya said.

"Yes, it seems so, now lucky for you, we have a cure for polio but it is a process where you have to come here for the treatment which will last one to two hours and you have to do this every week for the next two weeks" Yoshika said.

"Oh, how much will it cost?" Cattleya asked.

"This is a military clinic, it will be on the house" Yoshika smiled.

"On the house? Do I have to give you a house?" Cattleya asked with her head tilted slightly.

"On the house means it is free, you do not need to pay" I answered. She then looked to Yoshika who nodded.

"But it doesn't feel right, I insist that I pay you for your services after all you are doing this to cure my illness" Cattleya said.

"Ma'am, I didn't join this profession for financial gains because I am in the wrong line of work for that, I am doing this because I want to help these soldiers by providing medical support to them" Yoshika smiled.

"That is so noble of you" Cattleya smiled.

"Well, we can do the treatment now if you like?" Yoshika asked.

"Alright, why don't we?" Cattleya said.

"You do that, I need to go to the mess to see if Ōyodo need any help" I said.

"What is a mess?" Cattleya asked.

"Mess is military term for dining hall but if you use it with civilians, there might lead them to think of a something dirty but it can be used to fool those who don't know military terms or words" Yoshika said.

"So that is why Louise said that" Cattleya deduced.

"Yes, she deliberately said mess to see how you react" I said, "Well, I best be off"

"Alright, let's start" Yoshika said as she turned to Cattleya.

"Yes, let's begin" Cattleya said as I left the room.


End file.
